


Perogitive

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Babies, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Mates, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, demon, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Little girls shouldn't be dabbling in things they don't understand." </p><p>A smooth charming voice floated thru the darkness of her room catching her off guard. Snapping her head up from the book of spells she was reading, Tessa frantically looked around her room trying to find the person, or creature, who had addressed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago hence why its complete. There will eventually be a part two revolving around Tessa, Tom and Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd and edited to the best if my abilities.

"Little girls shouldn't be dabbling in things they don't understand."

A smooth charming voice floated thru the darkness of her room catching her off guard. Snapping her head up from the book of spells she was reading, Tessa frantically looked around her room trying to find the person, or creature, who had addressed her.

Perhaps she was being paranoid. Maybe the voice was In her head. After all, it was known that Tessa could spook herself easily.

"Put that book down, little witch!" The same voice spoke. This time, his words were punctuated with irritation.

"I am not...I am not a witch!" Tessa replied nervously.

"Oh?" The invisible male chimed. "A little human, even better!"

Tessa closed the book and stood up. Swallowing hard she backed away from the dark shadows. Just what exactly had she done? Leave it to her to actually get this hocus pocus to really work!

"Who are you?" Tessa questioned weakly.

"I'm exactly what you summoned, little human," He replied.

"What did I summon...exactly?" Tessa asked with much confusion.

Whatever occupied the darkness snorted and gave off an amused sound. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. Unsure of what lies in front of her Tessa backed up. The footsteps where coming closer and not long they would he visible.

"Why to read what you don't understand, human?" He asked, just stopping short of the candle light. "You're playing a deadly game of Russian roulette with every word your pretty mouth utters."

"I didn't...think..." She tried to explain. The man had cut her off mid sentence.

"Humans never think." He hissed.

"What are you?" Tessa asked bluntly.

She tried to hide the fear and uncertainties in her voice but she doubted it was successful. Slowly the man stepped into the light and stood in front of her. Tessa felt her breath lock in her throat and her legs go numb. He certainly wasn't what she was expecting.

"What do you think I look like?" He asked eyes fixated on her.

The creature looked like a man. A handsome man. A much larger than her, man.

"A male model" Tessa winced.

The creature tipped his head back slightly and laughed at her reply. Shoving his hands into his jean pockets he shook his head. "Nop,e" he replied "One more guess so you better make it correct."

Shaking with fear she wracked her brain for any idea as to what this thing in front of her was.

"What happens if I get it wrong?" She asked nervously.

"The dissolve of my patience, tiny human," He told her dryly.

"An incubus?" Tessa guessed.

"Umm...it appears that you are a tad bit smarter than I figured," He replied.

The creature sauntered towards her, making a sharp right and going towards her closed bedroom window. Gazing outside he observed her sleeping neighborhood. Turning, he scanned her from head to toe and back again.

"What...do you want?" Tessa questioned nervously.

"What do you want? You're the one that summoned me." He cooed, eyes fixated on the slight cleavage peaking thru her shirt.

Tessa shuffled a little and glanced around her room trying to find something better to look at than his eyes. He waited patiently for her response only because of his interest in her breasts.

"Oh, I didn't...I didn't mean to summon you." Tessa clarified adamantly.

"Technicalities aside I'm here now and my time is rather precious," He spoke.

He approached her smoothly and stopped a few inches away from her. Tessa had to look up to meet his gaze, she wish she hadn't. There was a lusty look on his face as he placed his hands on her hips. Tessa attempted to break their embrace with no luck. He followed her, hands splayed out and clutching their softness.

"Where are you going love?" He cooed in her ear. "Don't run from me, I'm not going to hurt you."

Lips pressed themselves against her pulse point electing a gentle moan from Tessa. Despite not having summoned him Tessa new what he was and what he was about. Incubus seduced to steal energy from people to function.

Tessa found herself falling under his spell and she struggled to fight against it. Pulling away slightly she felt his hand loosen on her hips as he easily allowed her to break their embrace.

"You are a curious little human." He purred, circling around her stiff figure slowly. "Your power to resist is...strong. Umm, the energy wafting off you is electric. Delicious."

His eyes blackened and his figure became more looming. A low growl ripped from his throat as he reached for her again. Tessa quickly dodged his grasp and moved back towards her bed. In hind sight, not exactly a place she should be leading him too.

"I'll make you a deal. You give me some of that electric energy and I'll make you cum so hard you'll be ruined for other men."

There was something completely predatory dripping from his voice as he advanced her. Swallowing hard she shook her head frantically knowing it probably wouldn't make much of a difference. The moment he touched her she'd come completely under his spell. The kiss of the incubus.

He stripped off his shirt dropping it casually onto the floor. A muscular chiseled frame glided towards her, stopping so close that Tessa could feel the heat coming off his body. A single arm was raised up and his hand made contact with her chest. He gave her a little shove and she found herself falling backwards into her bed.

As soon as her back touched the mattress he was beside her, grasping her wrists in his powerful hands and pulling her upwards towards her pillows. Having her body more evenly laid out before him he growled and straddled her hips.

Tessa felt a flood of warmth and a calming numb feeling wash over her body. He was using his gift of seduction to subdue her to his whim. The sex demon leaned against her body and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her with a surprising amount of tenderness. Long nimble fingers encasing her wrists and holding them above her head.

"You are beautiful." He murmured, kissing her pulse point, mouth trailing down to the tops of her breasts. "But overly dressed."

Powers entirely not human held her wrists above her head. She physically tried to move them and when that didn't work Tessa focused mentally. Nothing. Tessa might as well not even have arms at this point.

"W...what is your name?" Tessa choked out.

His hands traveled down the length of her body coming back up cup her breasts, fingers dancing over her trapped nipples.

"Humans call me Thomas" he replied finally, voice drawn out with lust "My fellow demons call me something different, but you're not privy to that." His finger ran across her slightly parted lips, slipping the tip into her mouth. Subconsciously she suckled the end and made him groan once more.

Tessa felt him grab hold of her shirt and rip it in half, pushing the loose ends opened and exposing her body to him. When his hands touched her bare flesh another wave of lust washed over her. Thomas smiled and cupped her black lace clad breasts, massaging and rubbing the fleshy orbs.

Thomas lowered his head and licked the space between her breasts, drawing a line of fire down her stomach and to the front of her sleeping pants. Lips kissed the point of her hips before lingering over her womb. Tessa moaned, a surge of adrenaline and arousal hitting her at an unhealthy amount.

He grinned at the top of her mound, fingers hooking into the waistband. Tessa felt the cool air brush against her aching sex as the material slipped down her legs. She whimpered softly as Thomas grasped the inside of her thighs and pulled her legs apart, positioning her open for him.

Much like her arms Thomas had made it impossible to control her legs. Tessa's complete lack of movement scared the shit out of her. Being at the mercy of a demon, no matter how sexy, wasn't exactly how she planned to spend her Friday night.

Thomas could feel her rapid heart beat and how her lungs fluttered against her ribcage with anxiety, a flat warm hand pressed softly across her stomach was ment to call her. Instead, she was made worse.

"Oh stop" he chastises playfully, falling between her parted legs. Skilled hands cupped her cheeks and his mouth devoured hers. "I'm not going to hurt you," Thomas stated seriously "Incubus don't hurt their lovers, they protect their lovers."

"Re...release my limbs." Tessa stuttered nervously.

Thomas nodded his head and within a blink of an eye she had control of her body once more. Well, at least, her limbs anyways.

Testing her new found freedom Tessa reached up and stroked his shoulder with her hand. His skin felt so warm and smooth to the touch. Thomas cooed affectionately nuzzling into the side of her neck.

His fingers interlaced themselves thru her loose hair, holding her head in place as he gave her a deep passionate kiss. He'd tug at her hair gently to demand her attention or if he felt that her kisses were lacking.

Thomas, despite his hellish make-up, was rather passionate. But then again, she supposed a sex demon would be.

"Your mouth tastes like more." He huffed into her slightly parted swollen lips. "I want you to touch me."

Tessa slid her hands down his firm stomach and stopped when she reached the front of his jeans. Thomas smirked into her mouth and used one hand to disperse her hand on his strained erection. Once she had gotten over the shock of touching his hot hard manhood Tessa gave him a generous squeeze.

Thomas hissed into her mouth and raised his hips up, rubbing himself against her hand. When he wanted more contact her incubus raised onto his knees and popped the top button of his jeans open. Tessa took the hint and sat up, cupping his manhood thru the material of his pants. Kissing his chest timidly she then glanced up and looked at him.

"Touch me" he directed her softly. "Take me out, taste me, worship it."

Talented fingers moved up the length of her spine until they came to the latch of her bra. Snapping it open Thomas slid it down her arms and removed it from her body. Grinning he cupped the orbs in his hands, massaging and pinching her nipples between his fingers. A subtle noise between a growl and a coo rolled off his tongue.

Tessa pawed at his trapped erection, slipping her hand in the material to grasp him thru the fabric of his briefs. Thomas arched his back and thrust his hips out. "Yes, more!" He encouraged.

Standing he allowed her to push his jeans off his hips and down his legs where it pooled on her messy bedroom floor. She sat back briefly and observed him palming himself up and down. Licking her lips she leaned forward. A new wave of arousal washing over her body.

If Tessa had been brave enough to try drugs she suspects that how she felt right now would be akin to ecstasy.

Thomas removed his briefs and stood in front of her. His once blue eyes completely black as the demon lurking in that handsome meat suit took over. She could see Thomas was slightly agitated by how he flexed his fingers at his side.

Coyly Tessa inched closer and closer to where he stood. Allowing her legs to dangle over the edge of the mattress she reached out and stroked her fingers over his solid member. Thomas tilted his head back and moaned. A hand came to the back of her head and guided her waiting mouth to his cock.

"Open" he demanded.

Tessa complied.

Thomas held his hardness by the base as he rubbed the inflamed head across her tongue and along her lips. Tessa moaned and licked the underside of his manhood, savoring the taste of his pre-cum. When he presses forward and slipped his shaft past her lips Tessa eagerly closed her mouth around him.

As Thomas slowly pumped into her she fell into a rhythm of sucking and licking. Fingers massaged her scalp as she took over for him, bobbing her head up and down his length.

"That's it, good girl." Thomas praised "Taste my cum, swallow it."

"Ummm" was her reply sending vibrations thru his cock.

"Stop now," He told her, padding her cheek a little. "Lay back on the bed my pet. It's time for you to receive pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch me" Thomas murmured, rubbing his hands up her thighs until they reached the junction between her legs. Holding his hands in place he slowly kissed his way up her legs, alternating between left and right. A burning trail led right to her wet core.

Tessa shivered as Thomas blew cold air onto her slightly swollen folds lightly. Goosebumps pricked her skin causing him to grin.

"You smell delicious my love. If you hadn't of summoned me your scent surely would have." Thomas groaned, taking a deep lick between her folds.

Her breath caught in her chest as a strange sensation rippled thru her core. Instantly she found her hands on either side of his head desperate for him to not stop.

A strong tongue worked on her most intimate area. Thomas held her labia open as he swiped the muscle across her opening. Gazing up at her he flicked the tip of his tongue along her clit causing a deep raspy moan.

He kissed her wet folds passionately before nestling between her open legs. Tessa's chest was heaving from something other than anxiety. She was so aroused that her entire being was under his control once more.

Thomas brushed himself against her center, his cock falling naturally between her lips partially encasing him in her wet heat. He growled and nipped along her jaw line until he reached her lips. Biting her bottom lip he tugged on it before releasing, leaving Tessa panting.

"I'm going to fuck you now little human," Thomas warned lustfully "Can your body handle my member? Let's see shall we?"

"Fuck me" Tessa hissed, grabbing hold of his hips with her hands, fingers and nails digging into his flesh.

"Fuck you? Ya, you want my cock?" He cooed, poking her opening with his head purposely teasing her.

Thomas took mercy on her aching body and finally penetrated her to the hilt. Gasping she clutched his hips and forced him still. Thomas licked his lips and moved his hips against her trying to force every last inch into her body.

Pressing his forehead against hers Thomas bored his eyes into hers and Tessa felt an unexpected orgasm. Gasping in shock she was left speechless with her head tilted back. Thomas took advantage of her exposed throat and moved his lips back to her pulse point.

Interlacing his fingers with her Thomas held her arms above her head, pinning her and leaving her at his mercy. Clutching her hands once he began to thrust into her body lips still against her neck.

Tessa gasped silently and held onto his strong hands tightly, moving against him. Wrapping her legs around his trim waist she secured their bond.

"I need to harvest energy from you," Thomas announced in-between kisses.

She was in a complete daze unable to comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. The only thing Tessa understood was the unbelievable pleasure of their coupling. Thomas had placed her under some subdued spell leaving her halfway between unconsciousness and mildly aware.

He used one hand to roll her head to the side leaving Tessa's arm paralyzed above her. Teeth scraped along her neck drawing blood. He licked at the liquid escaping causing her to panic.

"It's ok" he whispered reassuringly, stroking the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. "I have to bite you in order to connect properly."

Tessa had no idea how these creatures actually harvested the energy they needed. For all she knew, Thomas wasn't lying. That did little to stifle her nerves, though.

Thomas increased his pumping, rotating his hips and causing her to moan loudly. Fluttering her eyes closed Tessa tried to fight off an unsure orgasm threatening to shake her soul once more.

"Don't fight my pleasure." He hissed in her ear rather aggressively.

Startled by his tone of voice her body stiffened under his. Thomas held still against her and growled his disapproval. Tessa had a feeling that she wasn't reacting the way he wanted her too.

As if someone flipped a switch inside him Thomas's demeanor completely changed. Still partially paralyzed Tessa felt herself being picked up and roughly placed on his lap. Thomas glared at her as he manually adjusted her legs around his waist and draped her arms around his neck.

"I told you not to reject my gift!" Thomas growled, biting the side of her neck out of dominance.

Whimpering she willed her arms to move, even a little. Nothing. Thomas had control of her body and he refused to give any up. Expertly Thomas raised her up and re-entered her body. Sinking her down to the hilt he waited for her to adjust before thrusting up and pulling back.

Resting her head on his shoulder Tessa moaned, groaned and mewed every time he pushed back into her. Thomas encased his strong arms around her body holding her to him tightly.

Sweet kisses peppered her neck and that familiar scraping was back. Thomas muttered something in a language she didn't understand. Having established some form of dominance over her Thomas lowered them back onto the bed.

Tessa felt him sink his teeth into the side of her neck. Crying out in pain she was instantly soothed by Thomas rubbing her side with his free hand. Although he remained inside her body he had stopped moving leaving her with an uncomfortable stuffed feeling.

Pulling away from her he resumed his rhythm and licked the side of her neck, cleaning the mess he had made. Tessa didn't feel any more tired than usual and she was curious if he had accomplished his mission.

As fast as it happened he allowed her to have control of her body once more. Tessa instantly moved her arms at her side and rubbed her leg against his thigh. Thomas leaned down and kissed her mouth, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Can I cum in you, my little human?" Thomas lustfully asked.

"Would I get pregnant?" She asked naively.

"Only if I wanted you too," He replied. "I don't wish to mate at this moment."

Tessa felt her quim tighten around his stiff cock, a violent shiver races up her spine and caused her nipples to harden. Another sharp orgasm crashed down on her causing Tessa to cry out.

"Cum in me!" She gasped finally.

Thomas nodded his head and increased his speed, slamming his hips into hers. Tessa moved with his body and tried to touch as much of him as possible. Part of her didn't even believe that this was happening. She needed physical proof to confirm his presence.

"Don't worry my little human, I'm still here." He cooed in her ear as if he could read her thoughts. "I've got you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Tessa felt herself go semi-limp against the bed. A pleasant warmth heated her body and her eyes grew heavy.

"That's it," He whispered, "Go to sleep, surrender to my power."

Tessa found herself slowly drifting off into an unfamiliar state. This must be the after effects of him stealing her energy.

He pumped into her a few more times before collapsing on her body. She felt him spurt his release into her body flooding her with an impossible amount of cum. The feeling of his heavy breathing against her neck and the sound of his deep huffs were the only signs that Thomas gave outside of his ejaculation that he had come.

Thomas moved off her and rested beside her on the bed for a few moments. She was vaguely aware if him drawing the blankets up around her, tucking her in loosely. Kissing her forehead he muttered more foreign language and allowed the back of his hand to linger on her cheek.

"Your so beautiful," He whispered sincerely. "I have to leave you...but I'll be around if you're in danger."

Tessa moaned softly in response and rolled onto her stomach, trapping his hand under her cheek. Reluctantly Thomas pulled his hand back and walked away from her. She could hear him getting dressed but couldn't physically say or do anything to interfere.

All she could do was lay there completely spent with his essence leaking out of her slowly. Before darkness overtook her Tessa wondered if he'd be back.


	3. Chapter 3

For three days after her first encounter, Tessa was sick. She felt like a half-ton truck had hit her multiple times. Muscles ached, her head was spinning and an unshakable queasiness occupied her stomach. If she wasn't throwing up she was sleeping. Whatever Thomas had done to her definitely wasn't worth the multiple orgasms.

Pulling the blankets up around her she leaned back against her headboard and flicked thru the channels. Four days had gone by and Thomas hadn't been back. Part of her was relieved but a small sliver was sort of upset.

Sighing heavily Tessa glanced at the clock noting the time. Did she even want him to come back? The thrill of being in a demon's presence was drawing but the underlining danger he posed knocked common sense into her.

"Oh please, little human. As if I'd ever purposely hurt you." Tessa heard Thomas cooed from the shadows.

Dropping the remote in her lap she snapped her head in his direction and waited for his presence to be visible. Slowly he inched forward until she could see the outline of his body, the tv's light reflecting off his features.

"I was sick…" Tessa announced softly, unsure if he cared or could have done something about it.

"I apologize" Thomas spoke softly "I took too much energy from you. Normally I'm not that sloppy." He crawled onto the bed, resting beside her. Touching the side of her face he kissed her lips "I'm usually more in control."

"I could have died..." Tessa whispered, not trusting herself enough to look him in the eyes.

"I was around," Thomas confessed, stroking her bare arm. "If I sensed you were distressed I'd have come to you."

Tessa looked at him silently, she didn't know what to say. Thomas continued to lie beside her gazing off into space as he stroked her arm and shoulder with the back of his hand.

She was feeling relaxed but not aroused. He must have been manipulating her emotions because in different circumstances Tessa's anxiety would be thru the roof.

"Are you alright now?" Thomas asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm just tired." Tessa yawned.

Thomas nodded his head and turned onto his back mirroring her relaxed posture. He tried to watch whatever mindless dribble flashed on the screen but his attention span was limited.

"Are you...I mean, don't you?" Tessa stuttered nervously, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

Thomas watched her hands before reaching over to take her much smaller one in his. Stroking his thumb over the soft top he shook his head no.

"Your energy is strong," He told her "A little will go a long way."

"But you took a lot..." Tessa reminded him.

"Yes, and I thank you for the reserves. I won't need any for a while."

Tessa turned on her side and faced him. If he didn't need anything from her then why was he here exactly? Thomas smiled lightly at her and ran his fingers soothingly thru her hair. She fluttered her eyes closed relaxing into his presence next to her. Sleep wanted to claim her again.

"Why are you here?" Tessa asked innocently thru small yawns.

"To watch over you." Thomas murmured "I told you that we look after our lovers."

She felt him kiss her forehead lightly and drag her closer to his body, tucking her into his strong arms. Resting his chin on the top of her head Thomas hummed a little tune with the hopes of lulling her back to sleep.

"Sleep my little human." Thomas urged gently, and she did.

Some time later Tessa woke to an empty bed. Feeling somewhat recharged she sat up and looked around the room for Thomas. She could still smell that woodsy aftershave he subtly gave off.

A soft growl made her turn towards the window. She was started, her body jolting violently. Her bedroom window was open and Thomas was perched on the windowsill. He glared outside into the night and growled with enough venom to be classified as feral.

Up until this point, Thomas hadn't really done anything too demonic. His behavior at the moment really struck home as to what she was dealing with.

He looked like he was about to leap out the window like a poised lion about to protecting his lioness.

"T...Thomas?" Tessa addressed in a very meek voice.

He snapped his head back in her direction, eyes black as the night sky. The hands which gripped her window frame were so tightly clutched his knuckles were white. His attention was quickly diverted back outside as he gave another growl.

'What the fuck is happening?' Tessa asked herself mentally.

"Stay here" Thomas warned, "I'll be back."

Tessa watched him leap out the window gracefully disappearing from her sight. Against her better judgment, Tessa kicked off the blankets and slowly stood up from the bed. Cautiously she approached the open window. Bracing herself against the windowsill she looked out.

Thomas was standing in her back yard, he stood in a defensive posture. Some distance away in the forest bordering her house another man stood. To be blunt Thomas appeared to be pissed off. He was hissing something angrily to the other man, the man was responding just as harshly. She presumed it was demonic? Incubus-eese? Whatever it was, it wasn't even remotely human.

He looked up at her, eyes slit narrowly before rolling his neck and taking off after the man. In a flash he was gone. Tessa could hear him running thru the forest. Tree limbs and bushes snapping under his force.

She couldn't breathe. This whole situation was just so surreal. Stumbling backwards she bolted back to her bed and drew the blankets up to her nose. Feeling rather terrified Tessa brought her knees up and lay in the fetal position.

Was this what Thomas meant by protecting her? Protecting her from others of his kind? Until he entered her life Tessa had no problems with demonic sex fiends. Quite frankly, Tessa didn't appreciate this new attention.

A loud thump caused her heart to skip several beats and her stomach dropped into her feet. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed it was Thomas that had leaped back into her bedroom and not the other one.

"I told you to stay in bed," Thomas growled lowly. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Why was there another outside my window?" Tessa fired back, slowly unraveling herself in the bed.

"My scent," Thomas told her. "When we made love my scent was deposited on you. The fellow incubus can smell me on you, it's peaked their interest. It tells them that you're a reliable energy source."

Tessa blinked in disbelief. How in the hell did she get rid of something she couldn't smell? How long would his scent last? Surely it wouldn't go away anytime soon if he was lingering around her.

"But, if you don't need me...then why did you chase the other one away?" Tessa asked confused.

Thomas looked her dead in the eyes and spoke: "Because your mine, that's why." He closed and locked her window, striding towards the bed. Stopping in front of her he took her head in his hands and gave Tessa a rough dominant kiss. "And I won't allow another incubus to use you."

Breathless and at a loss for words she nodded her head and moved over slightly. Thomas took his spot back beside her making sure that she was wedged between him and the wall. If anything wanted to get to her they had to go thru Thomas first. Clearly by how he physically chased that other man away, he wasn't scared of a fight.

At least, she could take small comfort in knowing that he will physically protect her. Tessa just wished that she hadn't put herself in this position to begin with.

Why did she have to borrow that book from the library? The disapproving look from the librarian should have been a big enough discouragement. Once again Tessa's need for knowledge had gotten her into trouble. Except this time it would leap to more than just a scraped knee or a bruise.

"You're safe," Thomas spoke after some time. "No one is going to fuck with you. Wherever you go I'll be 10 steps behind you. Even if you can't see me, I'm there. I won't let anything happen to you, my little human."


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to go to school!" Tessa stated, punctuating every word thru gritted teeth.

"I said no!" Thomas firmly replied, shooting daggers at her thru narrowed eyes.

"I have classes!"

"I don't care I said no!"

"You don't own me!" Tessa snapped, grabbing her book bag.

Thomas gave out a sound of frustration and easily seized her wrist. Fingers skillfully wrapped around her limb and dragged her to him. Pressing her into his chest he used his free hand to tilt her head up.

"I said no and I mean it!" He growled.

"Why can't I go to school? This is ridiculous! You can't keep me in my bedroom for the rest If my life!" Tessa argued.

Clearly by his facial expression Thomas wasn't expecting her to argue with him. She had to admit that it was rather tough standing up for herself. But the draw of her classes was too strong to ignore.

"Fine! But I'm going with you!" Thomas replied not bothering to answer her question. "And don't argue with me!" He added, releasing her wrist.

Tessa narrowed her eyes and yanked her arm back, stepping backward away from him. Adjusting her book bag strap she nodded her head and turned to the door. Thomas was close behind her mirroring every step. He was actually serious. He was going to school with her.

"Don't you have a job?" Tessa asked him, annoyed with his very close proximity.

"I don't need one," He answered.

"Well, that's just stupid! I saw you eat last night. How do you purchase things without money?!"

"I have money!" He defended "A lot of it. You tend to accumulate piles when your as old as I am."

Stopping her rapid foot movements on the bitter cold pavement Tessa turned to Thomas. Studying his handsome face carefully she tried to estimate how old he was. Physically he appeared to be in his late 20s early 30s. But realistically she had no idea what age her new pest was. Until now it never even dawned on her that he was immortal.

"How old are you?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I'm old as dirt," Thomas replied sarcastically. "Now get stomping we'll be late for class."

Irritated that he was dodging important questions she gave out an annoyed "ugh!" Before walking again. Silently they strode side by side. Thomas was relaxed but on guard. His hands were in his pockets and every once in a while he'd scan their surroundings for enemies.

"How are you going to slip into my classes exactly? You're not registered and my teachers won't let you linger in their classrooms during lectures." Tessa inquired with a serious tone.

"Don't worry about that," He told her "They won't even know I'm there."

Tessa knew that there was a double meaning to that statement by how he spoke with a small smile on his lips. Choosing to bite her tongue Tessa ignored him until she reached the school.

A pang of unfamiliar jealousy washed over her being as Thomas grabbed all the surround females attentions. They'd stop and state at him, cooing and awwing to their friends. Some pointed and blew kisses.

Thomas smiled at them and continued to keep his pace beside her. She could tell that he was enjoying the attention he received. Would it be like this all the time? Beside him appearing to have only undying affection towards her Tessa was self-conscious enough to doubt his true loyalty.

"Are you jealous, my little human?" Thomas mewed in her ear. "There's no need. It's you I take to bed every night."

A blush rose on her cheeks and spread across her chest as she replayed memories of last night. Thomas had woken her up gently only to mount her from behind. Their coupling was slow and deliberate but not without the multiple orgasms. When they were thru he cuddled her until she fell back asleep. He made sure to claim her again in the shower before they argued about her school. That time he wasn't so gentle with her. It was rough with passion and need.

"Incubus are very faithful to their love interests. We don't stray like mortal men. Our lovers have our undying attention and protection." Thomas reassured her. Stopping outside her first class.

Raising a single eyebrow upwards Tessa glanced at him uncertainly. So she was his love interest now, huh? That was certainly news to her. Here she was assuming Thomas hung around simply for her energy but alas, she was his lover.

"Possessive, are we?" Tessa asked curiously while pulling out her book needed for this class.

"Always" he smiled, holding the door open for her.

Tessa grumbled and pushed past him gently into the lecture hall. Despite choosing the furthest seat in the very back, nervously her eyes would dart to where Thomas sat. A warm large hand rested on her thigh, fingers stroking and strumming at random patterns.

No one, not her fellow students or the professor noticed Tom in the room. You'd think with his handsome presence he'd be a magnet for attention.

Every once in a while, he'd lean in towards her and voice his opinion on something the professor said. Again, he wasn't interrupted by her teacher usually If someone was talking during lecture they were addressed rather loudly and chastised. Tessa's professor didn't even acknowledge him.

It took a while but she realized that Thomas had somehow made himself invisible. Pulling back from him she scanned his sitting body from leather shoe to ginger hair and back again.

"You're invisible, aren't you?!" Tessa asked him a little too loudly.

"Miss Henderson!" Her professor scolded from the front of the hall. Stopping mid-speech she stood there glaring with her hands on her full hips. "I am trying to teach a class! Please keep your irrelevant comments to yourself!"

Thomas snorted with laughter and leaned back in his seat. A smug look on his face told her that he rather amused himself. Tessa wasn't amused, not one bit!

"Sorry professor!" Tessa apologized hoping the other students would stop looking at her like she was nuts.

Tessa kept her head down after that and refused to even acknowledge Thomas's presence, much to his bemusement. At some point, he began to see it as a game. He would deliberately touch her just in the right places and try to get her to moan or gasp out loud. By the time the first lecture was done Tessa's panties were drenched and she was close to having a heart attack.

"You smell delicious!" Thomas whispered in her ear.

Apparently he remained invisible so only she could hear and see him. He was like some sick hallucination her overactive imagination made up. Maybe he was. Maybe Thomas wasn't really real and Tessa was nuts.

But then he'd go and do something like trip a fellow college student because he had the audacity to look at her. Try as she might Tessa couldn't make a man fall flat on his face thru mind power. No matter how much she'd like too.

"That wasn't nice!" She scolded under her breath.

"Serves him right," Thomas answered, "He should be watching where he's going and not another man's…"

"Property?!" Tessa hissed venomously.

"No" Thomas corrected "Lover. I'm possessive by nature, we all are, I'll admit that. But I refuse to treat you harshly. My possessiveness is solely out of love and concern."

Feeling foolish she lowered her head and mumbled "Sorry"

"You should be." He smiled.

"Ass" Tessa replied, smacking his upper arm playfully.

A few students stopped their conversation mid sentence and looked at her strangely. It just looked like she spoke to herself and slapped thin-air. Again, she appeared mentally unbalanced while Thomas giggled at her.

"So, which class do we have next?" Thomas asked.

"History" she mumbled lowly.

"What?" He asked, pretending he hadn't heard her.

Shaking her head Tessa refused to fall into that trap and kept her lips shut. Thomas smiled widely and kissed the side of her head, placing his arm around her shoulder as they walked to her history class.

*

"That's bullshit!" Thomas objected loudly. "I was there, that never happened!"

Once again she found herself in the back of the class and farthest away from everyone else. Turning slightly she stared at a rather annoyed Thomas. His hands were gripping the back of the seat in front of him. He was dead serious. Thomas was present during the American Revolution.

His insight and snide remarks about the history lesson made it so difficult on Tessa. There were a million questions racing thru her brain that she wanted to ask but couldn't. This was worse torture than Thomas stroking her crotch lightly thru her jeans during her first lecture.

"To this day, I hadn't a clue who said that!" Thomas added, sitting back in his chair "One asshole spews out a lie and it makes the history books. Unbelievable!"

Oh, Tessa would pay a million dollars to see Thomas and her "I know everything about everything" professor Mr. Jackson, to duke it out intellectually. She suspects Mr. Jackson's head would explode from frustration and arrogance or Thomas would manually kill him for his ignorance. Either way, she wouldn't have to do any more grueling assignments. So either way, it was a win for Tessa.

"Disregard that. That never happened either!" Thomas told her in an a matter of fact tone.

Thomas was certainly a character, she had to admit.

"That will be all for today's lessons. Read chapters 5 thru 7 and write a 3-page essay on the summary." Mr. Jackson bellowed.

"Oh thank god! I thought that windbag would never shut up!" Thomas huffed, standing up and resting his hand on the small of her back.

Only 2 more classes to go. Tessa couldn't wait…


	5. Chapter 5

"Come here" Thomas summoned, inching his finger in her direction with a come-hither look on his face.

Tessa rose an eyebrow up and slowly sauntered towards him. He watched carefully as her hips moved seductively, purposely teasing him.

Thomas had decided to make his appearance known to the masses during lunch. Where he gave an impromptu critic to the cafeteria food. Tessa sat there blushing profusely as everyone including the cookers stared at them. Some in awe with others shooting daggers. She tried to explain that it wasn't a 5-star restaurant but that didn't stop the picky demon from pushing around his salad with disgust.

After school, he had insisted that they go home right away where she found herself now. Thomas lay out on her bed without a shirt and a lusty look on his face. His black briefs stretched tightly against his skin.

Tessa could see the trapped erection lying flat against his thigh. The closer she got the more he twitched in anticipation.

"You're happy to see me, huh?" Tessa teased.

"Always my love." He smiled.

Crawling on the bed and sprawling on her stomach between his legs she propped her head in her hand, looking up at him.

Placing her hand on his bare thigh she stroked the muscular limb softly, slowly working her way up to his middle.

"Don't tease me!" he growled impatiently, adjusting his hips.

Tessa grinned as a warm arousing feeling flooded her senses. True to his word he hadn't drawn energy from her but he was manipulating her emotions or hitting her with a surprise jolt of pleasure, like now.

Feeling her sex moisten and her nipples harden Tessa groaned, nipping his shaft thru the material of the briefs. Thomas gently placed his hands on either side of her head, interlacing his fingers in her hair in the hopes of encouraging her.

"Don't tease me!" She replied, referring to his use of magic to her.

"Sex enhancers aren't teases!" He defended as she pushed her hand into his briefs and wrapped her fingers around his base.

The contact of skin on the skin caused Thomas to take a deep breath and tilt his head back. Tessa eyed the thick organ in her hand with wonder. How in the hell did that fit inside her body exactly? Thomas must have read her thoughts again because he grinned widely and moaned.

"Yes, we all have impressive cocks," Thomas answered her unasked question. Guiding her mouth to his solid member with his hand on her cheek. Parting her lips Tessa sucked his inflamed head into her mouth. "What's the logic of having a small unsatisfactory cock if you're an incubus?"

Tessa groaned around his flesh, bobbing her head up and down and sending vibrations thru the sensitive organ. Thomas panted and raised his hips a little forcing more into her mouth. Licking the underside with her tongue Tessa cupped his sack in her hand gently, massaging the precious bundle.

"Yes, worship it!" Thomas hissed. "Fuck your so good at head baby."

Another pulse of pleasure vibrated thru her quim causing a slight gush of arousal to fall between her swollen pussy lips. Thomas reached behind her and cupped her swollen sex, giving her a light squeeze. Tessa moaned deeply, slipping him back into her mouth.

"So fucking wet!" Thomas moaned.

Two fingers easily slipped into her opening causing Tessa to jolt forward at the unexpected penetration. Thomas chuckled lightly and rubbed her clit with his thumb while thrusting his two fingers in and out of her. Tessa moved her hips against his hand deepening his fingers.

A small amount of pre-cum pooled at the top of his cock, Tessa smirked and licked the pearly fluid with the tip of her tongue. Thomas's cum tasted like wild honey and something floral. It was desirable, unlike the typical fluids her previous lovers produced.

A possessive growl ripped from his throat as he read the comparison going thru her mind. He didn't like any talk of her previous lovers regardless if it was spoken out loud or in her head.

He removed his hand from her sex and nudged her off his cock. Making sure that she was watching he seductively licked and sucked her juices off his palm and fingers. Leaning forward he grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers, forcing Tessa to have a taste of herself.

"Your Cunt is like drugs for incubus." Thomas hissed into her mouth. "You attract so many male competition I have to bloody mark you to ward them off."

He pushed her into her back and nipped the base of her throat. His tongue trailed along her collar bones, between her breasts before pausing a moment and aggressively sucking a pert pink nipple between his lips. Pulling and sucking he growled lowly and moved to her other breast.

Tessa clutched his curly ginger hair in her fingers and arched her back moaning. Her body was on fire and ready to go. She could even feel her want and need in her fingertips and toes.

Thomas cupped her breasts in his hands and moved his body down. Kissing and biting gently to the top of her mound. Eagerly she opened her legs further and bunched her hips. Thomas groaned his appreciation and rewarded her with a deep passionate lick between her folds.

He aggressively bit the inside of her thigh lightly muttering his native tongue.

"Do you know how many males I have to chase off daily just to secure this perfect cunny for myself?" He lustfully questioned. Licking her deeply once more he growled "mine" before swiping his tongue inside her opening, lapping at her arousal with earnest.

Tessa felt her cheeks flush red and her breathing become low and heavy. The ache between her legs increased with every lick, flick and kiss Thomas delivered to her sex.

"Please!" Tessa begged, "Fuck me!"

"We don't fuck!" Thomas chastise her "We make love. If I were to fuck you, my little human, you'd be broken quite literally. And we don't want that, do we?" Thomas cooed.

"Oh god shut up and just do me!" Tessa whined, wiggling her hips against the mattress.

Thomas was surprised by her show of immature behavior. Saying nothing he placed himself between her legs. His strong arms hooked around her hips and positioned her for his entrance. Tessa could feel her pussy throb with anticipation. If Thomas added any more sex enhancers she'd come undone before he even entered her.

Thrusting his hips forward he slides into her body in one smooth stroke. Tessa gasped and grabbed hold of his shoulders for physical support. Fingers digging into him with the little effect she moved her hips against his signaling it was alright to move. Thomas, ever the gentleman, allowed her to adjust and make the next move.

Expertly he moved against her as deeply as possible. Their lips fought for dominance as her hands desperately roamed his body. Brushing her thumbs over his nipples caused Thomas to gasp into her mouth. Testingly she pinched the small buds between her fingers causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Legs hooked themselves around his waist and he rolled them so she was riding him, never breaking their connection.

Thomas Submissively rested his arms above his head and allowed her to lead for a bit. Tessa focused on moving her hips against his. Back and forth she kept him as deep as possible. Strong hands possessively took hold of her soft hips and helped steady her for a faster rhythm.

"Cum on, ride me hard. You can't break me, love." He encouraged, sweat dripping down his chest slightly.

Tessa lowered herself against him and licked the space between his peck muscles savoring the sweet salty taste of his essence. Thomas kept one hand planted on her hip and placed the other on the side of her head. Licking his nipple once she warily suckled it, unsure if she was supposed to do that.

"Oh yes! That's it. Good girl." Thomas praised.

Protective arms encased her body tightly pressing Tessa against him. He sat up easily and kept her attached to him. Adjusting her legs around his waist Tessa bounced herself up and down on his hardness.

Looping her arms around his neck she mashed her lips against his, biting his lower lip and pulling it a little.

Thomas pulled away from her frantic sloppy kisses and observed her. His eyes were black and his inner demon was showing. Thomas held her still against her body tightly. He kissed her pulse and quickened his movements, smashing into her at an almost unbearable pace.

"Are you ready for my seed?" He asked, kissing her jaw.

"Don't get me pregnant!" Tessa huffed, tilting her head up.

"That's really not your choice to make," Thomas growled darkly "I haven't felt the need to mate in over 300 years. I'm nearing my scheduled mating season."

Panic surged thru her and Tessa made a weak attempt to push against his chest. Thomas stayed firm as a mountain side. He wouldn't, would he? They couldn't, could they? Thomas wasn't human, how could he get a human pregnant? Tessa didn't think he'd force a child upon her. At least, she prayed to the gods he wouldn't.

"I'm human!" She stated thru gritted teeth, the head of his cock rubbing against her sweet spot with every thrust in.

"It's a rare coupling, but you're compatible with me," Thomas grunted, easing her back a little and adjusting her leg. "Males don't typically produce young like our female counterparts. The drive to linger after a coupling and raise young isn't strong."

"But it is with me?"

"No more talking. Cum for me! I can't hold out much longer." Thomas scolded.

Placing a hand on their bodies he used two fingers to stroke her clit. Tessa cried out and clutched onto him a little tighter than before. Her quim throbbed around his stiff shaft as stars danced above her head.

Goosebumps and the hair on the back of her neck stood up as the unexpected orgasm crashed down on her. Thomas gasped out loud and forced her body to stay down and still. A death-like vice grip crippled her body for the time being.

Thomas bit into the side of her neck with enough force to draw blood and cause her to cry out in pain. Tessa attempted to move and his hold on her tightened, what appeared to be fangs If some sort dug deeper into her neck. He growled deep in his throat warning her against moving.

Deep inside her body she could feel him spurt rope after rope of what she could only presume to be his cum. Thomas's large hand fanned out on the small of her back, his other arm crossed her back and held her shoulder. He stroked her shoulder softly as he loosened his hold on her neck a little.

Tessa felt her head grow heavy and she rested it on his shoulder. Fluttering her eyes closed she fought off the sleep he tried to force on her. She could feel him moving his throat muscles against her neck making her believe he was swallowing the blood that leaked from his mouth.

After some time, Thomas lessened his hold on her neck, licking and gingerly kissing the wound he had left. She was aware of a mild throbbing and stinging sensation her sore neck gave in protest. Thomas kissed her slightly swollen lips, brushing her damp slick hair out of her face, nuzzling his nose against hers. He cooed lovingly at her before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Gingerly she was guided onto her back, head on the pillows. Thomas pulled the blankets up around them, tucking her protectively into his body. Arms embraced her waist and upper body as her head was tucked under his chin. Thomas gave off an inhuman series of mews, cookies and other feminine sounds of affection that Tessa was shocked he was capable of making.

A few times he had lazily licked the mark on her neck, tongue darting out and lapping at the loose droplets of blood.

The last thing she heard before falling into a deep peaceful sleep was Thomas muttering "My little human" and "My love" in between light nuzzles into her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Violence is heavy in this chapter.

Tessa woke with a startle. Jolting upright she quickly looked around her bedroom for Thomas, he was missing. Swallowing heavily Tessa nervously clutched her blankets to her chin and wiped away a small amount of sweat that formed on her brow.

Something wasn't right, Tessa could feel it in her stomach. Thomas was nowhere in sight. Even her attempts to call out to him were useless. Thomas was always near her. Hell, over the last week he hadn't left her alone.

He didn't leave her, did he? Panic washed over her at the thought of him leaving her while potentially pregnant with his child. He had said it wasn't usual for males to stick around and raise the child. But Thomas was different, wasn't he?

And that's when she heard it. Shuttering harshly Tessa placed her hands on her ears in an attempt to block out the god awful screeching sound. Like nails on a chalkboard crossed with a train wreck. This was one if the most inhumane sounds she's ever heard in her life.

Standing up Tessa stumbled to her window with a sheet wrapped around her body. Leaning against the frame she watched in horror as Thomas picked up another man, she assumed to be another incubus and throw him off into the forest. The sound of a trees thick trunk cracking with the contact pierced the night.

Thomas snapped his head up at her briefly observing her shaking figure before darting into the woods after the man.

She could hear them fighting in the thick forest and wondered if she should try and do something? Tessa couldn't help defend Thomas even if she tried her hardest, yet the pull to do so was strong.

Suddenly, silence. All she could hear was the dead of night. Adrenaline and panic crashed down on her like a tsunami. All Tessa could do was clutched the sheet tighter and wait to see who the victor was.

Bushes rustled a little and a dark figure caked in blood, dirt and bits of foliage emerged slowly. Whoever it was he was injured and clearly in pain. Holding her breath Tessa prayed it was Thomas. Her heart would shatter if it wasn't.

As he came closer she recognized the bit of blue shirt visible under the blood stains as Thomas's. Feeling her heart flutter she smiled and waited patiently for him to rejoin her.

Thomas had his back to the forest and he hadn't seen his opponent stumble out after him, unlike Tessa.

"Thomas!" She screamed, pointing behind him.

Thomas's body stiffened and he crouched ready for attach. Turning on a tight quick dime he lunged at the man. Tessa watched in horror as Thomas easily knocked his competition into the ground, hard. Unlike human men Thomas didn't throw punches. Instead he ripped into his competition with what appeared to be claws of some sort? She wasn't sure what was causing it but blood was flying off his hands as he made slashing motions with his hands.

The fight wasn't entirely one sided, no. The man in the ground swiped at Thomas and he had caught him on the chest. Tessa saw blood seep out in a straight line like a waterfall down his chest and causing his shirt to stick tightly to his skin.

Shrieking out loud Tessa burst into tears and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't see anymore, it was too painful. Stumbling back into her bedroom she collapsed into the floor in a heap trying to will away the horrendous scene outside her window.

She didn't witness Thomas make one final slash to his opponent's neck, slicing thru the main artery like a hot knife through butter. The now dead incubus sputtered and spewed blood everywhere. Thomas breathing heavily leaned back and tried to regain his composure.

As a second thought, he completely decapitated the creature to assure he was completely dead and no longer a threat.

Standing he painfully moved to the bottom of Tessa's window. He didn't possess the energy or strength to jump up there. Sighing he slowly moved to the back door, knocking.

"Tessy let me in love. I can't jump up like normal!" Tessa heard him call to her from outside.

With wide eyes, she scrambled to stand back up and dashed down to the kitchen door. Whipping open the door Tessa came face to face with a walking nightmare. Thomas looked awful. His normally tan complexion was pale, his blue eyes dull. Muscles contracted and spasmed.

The gaping wound on his chest had stopped bleeding but it was the most prominent injury her lover held. Tessa felt nauseous. She had never seen something like that before.

Gently he pushed past her and went up the stairs, pausing at the top and looking at her expectantly. She closed and locked the door following him willingly.

Thomas pointed to the bed and she submissively crawled back onto it.

"Relax. I'll be back soon." Thomas spoke emotionless.

The door closed and she heard the sound of running water. Thomas had looked completely deflated, Tessa felt guilty. No doubt that man was here because of her.

Gnawing nervously on her fingernails Tessa hesitated for a moment before getting back up from the bed and approaching the bathroom. Knocking once she opened the door just in time to see a very stiff Thomas ease himself into a hot bath.

"Why aren't you resting in bed?" He murmured, tipping his head back and allowing the water to cover his front.

"I...I came to see if you're alright." Tessa stuttered.

"I'll live" he smiled.

Coming to sit next to the tub she grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. The chest wound was deep cutting thru flesh and muscle.

"Your chest..." She whimpered.

"It'll heal"

Silence filled the bathroom, neither one of them feeling like making conversation at the moment. Watching the blood and dirt swirl in the water with morbid fascination had drawn her into a somewhat hypnotized state. Thomas broke her fixation by adjusting himself in the water.

"I didn't mean for you to see that. I was hoping to take care of it while you slept."

"That…that creature was here because of me, wasn't he?" Tessa questioned lowly. The look of worry on her face as she gently moved her fingers along a bruise on his powerful forearm.

Thomas nodded his head silently answering her question.

"It's not safe here for you anymore. We need to leave." He announced.

"Where would we go?" Tessa asked a little hopelessly.

"To my apartment," Tom replied "It'll be about 90% harder for my kind to pose a threat in an urban setting. We're not allowed to show our true selves to the public. The consequences are grave."

Ignoring his information on incubus for the time being Tessa felt herself swell with anger. Had Thomas an apartment in the city? Why was it that this man was 100% injected into her life, even going to her school, and yet he hadn't told her anything significant about his life.

"Why didn't you tell me about your apartment?" Tessa questioned a little darkly. "What else haven't you told me? Let me guess, you're a movie star too or a model?!"

Thomas chuckled at her career choices for him and shook his head. "I am neither of those my dear. I don't work, I told you. You humans would see me as a...what do you call them? Trust account baby? Something like that. I keep to myself mainly with limited human interaction unless nature calls. I'm a bit of a recluse in my social circles."

"Why did that man try to attack me?" Tessa asked him with uncertainty. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth.

"He could smell my scent on you." Thomas groaned sorely, standing up in the tub. She handed him a towel and he slowly dried himself off. "He could smell our child. Some incubus deliberately kills off rivals young and try and replace it with his own."

Tessa openly mocked at the information Thomas told her. He...what? Pregnant?! She couldn't be. How could they know it hasn't even been 12 hours since they made love! No, Thomas was mistaken. He had to be, wasn't he?

"When I said our coupling was rare, I meant it." Thomas paused and glanced down at her shocked face. "Only a special rare type of human female can successfully conceive our young. Besides you, we have our female opposites but they rarely breed like us. We prefer human females anyways if the need strikes us."

"I'm pregnant" Tessa whispered lowly, her eyes filling with tears of terror.

"Apparently" Thomas sighed. "Don't cry my love it's not the end of the world. Your lucky to have me. I'm one of the most protective and loyal lovers in the world and my paternal instincts for my young is very strong. Satan himself wouldn't stand between us."

"I'm pregnant" she muttered, running her hands thru her hair.

Thomas knelt down in front of her, hands softly touching her cheeks. Raising her head a little he looked at her carefully. She was absolutely terrified, no doubt. Tessa didn't even entertain the thought of ever having children let alone now, with Thomas, with a person that wasn't even human!

"It'll be ok," He whispered, kissing her lips gently. He held her chin between his thumb and index finger stroking the underside of her chin. "I promise you, everything will be alright. Come now" he cooed tilting her head back up "Go get your school books and pack a bag. I'll be able to rest and heal properly when I know your safe."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good evening Mr. Hiddleston. Are you alright?" The doorman asked politely.

"Oh yes, little skiing accident in Aspen." Thomas lied smoothly.

Tessa followed closely behind Thomas gently clutching the hem of his jacket. The doorman looked at her oddly as she shuffled into the fancy lobby of the apartment building, suitcase wheeling behind her.

"Pierre, this is Tessa. Can you please place her on my guest list in case I'm out and she needs to enter my apartment. I also need a new key cut for her as well."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Hiddleston. May I please have some ID miss?"

Thomas nodded his head and she warily pulled out her wallet and handed over her student ID card as well as her driver's license.

Pierre wrote down her information on the computer and scanned her ID for future photo identification. He informed her that she had access to the health club, the swimming pool, weight room and the rooftop clubhouse. Tessa was at a loss for words and nodded her head.

Thomas grabbed her hand and led her to the elevators, summoning it. She gazed up and glared at him. Thomas looked confused as he escorted her into the elevator and selected floor "20" apparent he was 10 stories away from the top. When the elevator opened at their floor she was met by a large floor to roof picture window showing off the potential view. They were definitely in the middle of a busy metropolis.

"Come on love. I need to lie down." Thomas huffed, clutching his side.

Tessa nodded her head and blindly followed him to the corner apartment facing the city and the ocean. Thomas used his keycard and key to get into the apartment, holding the door open for her.

"Wow," Tessa gasped looking around the apartment.

"Come on love." Thomas dismissed softly. Her careful analyzes of his apartment came to a stop as she felt him tugging at her shirt sleeve.

Tessa could see his fingers trembling against the material, something which worried her. Without hesitation, she padded softly behind him until they reached the master bedroom. Tom closed his door and stripped off his jeans keeping his briefs and shirt on. Probably so she didn't have to physically see his wounded body.

He crawled into bed painfully slow and collapsed on the mattress with a huff. Tessa narrowed her brow and watched him very carefully as she approached him, stripping off all her clothing and allowing it to pile next to his on the floor.

"Come to me Tessa." He sighed. "I wish to cuddle with my mate and child."

Cautiously she lay out beside him and rested her head on the pillow. Thomas reached out for her summoning her closer. Scooting to his side she curled up and rested her head on his shoulder. Thomas enveloped around her body hugging her to him.

"I need rest" he yawned "We heal naturally but we need time." He explained, rubbing her upper arm. "I'm...I'm vulnerable right now." His voice cracked at his confession and Tessa knew that Thomas had just exposed any crack he had in his solid powerful foundation.

Showing that Tessa appreciated his honesty she reached up and tenderly kissed his lips, lingering to savor the taste. Her mouth trailed down his jaw line, his stubble scratching her lips in a delicious way, down his neck until she reached his clothes shoulder.

Thomas looked exhausted and the color from his face was drained. Surely he'd recover soon, right? Tessa hated feeling helpless in knowing he was injured and couldn't make him better.

Tessa rolled onto her side and felt Thomas mirror her. He spooned her from behind and placed a careful protective arm around her waist, hand fanning out over her womb and holding their future child. Placing her hand on top of his she interlaced her fingers with his and have a light squeeze.

She felt him nuzzle into her neck, burying his nose into the nape of her neck. He gave a few more soft sighs before Tessa realized that he was asleep. Feeling awake and alert she lay still and allowed Thomas to snuggle up to her body. She was his safety blanket at the moment.

There wasn't much to look at in which to occupy her mind. The cityscape lay behind them and she was only able to study his floor to roof bookshelves that housed books, fancy knick-knacks, and photos. There was a door between the shelves and she wasn't sure if it led to a bathroom or a closet.

By the bedroom door lay a set of wooden steps which led up to a loft above the bookshelves. She couldn't make out what was up there from her current angle. If Tessa had to guess she'd say it was probably an office of some type.

The walls were the same as the rest of the house, white, with wood accents and finishes. Despite being stuck in a high rise the apartment gave off an earthy feel.

Tessa felt Thomas shift behind her rather uncomfortable like, an accompanied grown of pain followed. She turned to see him laying on his back awkwardly. Rotating completely Tessa faced him and reached out.

Thomas looked at her and did something rather unexpected. He lay in her arms like a sleeping baby. Small arms hugged around his body while the top of his head fit under her chin. Thomas had one hand cupping her bum while burying the other under a pillow.

At least, her view changed to something interesting.

As he slept Tessa couldn't help but admire how innocent and docile he looked. But then again, lions are really cute too when they're sleeping and not lunging at you for the kill.

Such a beautiful powerful man asleep in her protective arms. Sleeping with the understanding that she'd keep him safe for once. Tessa would try everything in her power to not let him down.

For the life of her, she still didn't understand how something so perfect and nice to look at as Thomas, was a monster. The man wasn't even human and yet he mirrored one nicely. Was this how he actually looked or did Thomas wear a meat-suit to disguise his true self?

Would their child come out looking like a human baby or would it be some hideous thing forged in hell? Would Tessa even love it if it was the latter?

Stroking flat curls off his forehead she studied his handsome face a lot more carefully than she had before. If Thomas was wearing a meat-suit disguise the details were remarkable. Little freckles, small blemishes long healed and even what appeared to be a faint scar on his eyebrow.

Marks and all Thomas was still the best-looking man she's ever seen outside of Hollywood. Tessa still didn't know why the hell he was with her of all people. Only Thomas knows the answer to that and he won't share.

*

 

Thomas had woken a few hours later in the same position as before. He definitely had more color to his cheeks and his energy seemed a little fuller. Other than that he wasn't very talkative or bouncing around the house.

"Are you low on energy?" Tessa asked.

"I am but it's not your worry, my little human." Thomas yawned. "I'll go out later and find someone to drain."

Tessa felt the blood drain from her face and her heart rate throbbing in her ears. Someone to drain? Did that mean he'd...cheat on her? The thought of him being intimate with another person made her stomach curdling.

"You...what?"

The devastation in her voice must have been strong enough for Thomas to pick up. He looked up from his magazine and observed how Tessa subconsciously held her hand over her stomach.

"I can harness energy without the sex, Tessa," Thomas reassured her. "We use the sex because it makes our task easier and it's rewarding the human for their donation. My mate is at home, I have no need to offer anything than a quick death if need be."

His voice was soothing and he didn't flinch once. Thomas wasn't lying to her.

"Now, come here momma let me see that tummy." Thomas smiled deeply, padding his lap for further encouragement.

Tessa stopped in front of Thomas who sat casually on his couch. Gingerly he pulled the hem of her shirt up and allowed her to hold it around her waist. She watched as he leaned in and kissed her stomach where their little jelly-bean rested.

"I'm going to give birth to a normal looking infant, right?" Tessa asked nervously, biting her lower lip.

"The cutest baby you've ever seen," He confirmed. "Despite my demonic flaw I am technically human, at least, that's what a human Dr would tell you. The reason why we look so horrendous in illustrations and written work is because they had to make us ugly. Who would be scared of something wicked if the demon looked like me?"

Thomas had a point. Tessa would have been this terrified of a creature with horns and wings than Thomas.

"I'm not going to give birth in 3 months from now, will I?"

"You watch too much Twilight." Thomas sighed with a small smile "9 months as God intended, and no, the baby won't grow at a rapid rate. It'll continue to grow normally until they reach about the mid to late 20s, then they'll stop aging."

"You stopped aging at?" Tessa asked, moaning at the feeling of Thomas's hand rubbing soft soothing circles over her stomach.

"27" he answered truthfully.

That seemed about right. Tessa guessed anywhere from 27 to 32.

"How old are you now," Tessa asked hoping for a real answer now.

Thomas was an immortal creature so his long calculating pause didn't surprise her in the least. His age must he a touchy subject for the incubus because he looked like he was struggling with a truthful answer.

"320" he finally told her.

"Holy shit!" Tessa gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Thomas gave her a look of uncertainty. "And your only NOW becoming a father?" He smiled cheekily and nodded his head, happy that she wasn't disgusted by his ancient age.

Sitting beside him on the couch she stretched her legs out and rested them on his lap. Automatically Thomas began to gently massage her feet and calves.

"Our children would be immortal as well?" Tessa inquired.

"That is correct," He confirmed.

Her smile fell off her face with the realization that her children and Thomas would live on well after she was dead and buried. She could envision herself as an old frail woman with Thomas looking as young as ever and their children mirroring him.

"Why are you crying?" Thomas asked her softly, stroking her tummy.

"I'm going to die and you'll be alive with our babies!" She wailed.

Tessa's raw show of emotion caught Thomas off guard. He sat there stunned for a few moments before coming closer to her and placing Tessa in a warm embrace.

"Oh hush, it'll be ok. Incubus mate for life my dear. We have the capability to make you immortal…thru inherited means." Thomas cooed, rocking her back and forth gently in his arms.

She continued to cry softly and sniffled a few times into his t-shirt. His closeness and the smell of his cologne helped relax her a little.

"In...Inherited means?" Tessa sobbed.

"Umm-Humm, but let's not discuss that right now because it's complicated and I don't want you or the baby to be stressed out. Now," he told her sympathetically "let's get you some nibbles, ya?"


	8. Chapter 8

(One month pregnant)

"I have to see a doctor, Thomas!" Tessa stressed with her hands on her hips.

Thomas looked down from the loft and glared at her. They had been bickering back and forth for a week now. She knew that she had to see a Dr. Tessa was a little over 1 month pregnant. Thomas, however, didn't want to see one for reasons not beyond selfish.

"I am 1 month pregnant." She drew home. "That means we only have 8 more to go before the baby comes!"

Her uncooperative lover leaned against the rail and stared blankly out the window. She could tell that the wheels were turning in his head. Logically she knew he was being ridiculous but his ego refused to admit it.

"I...fine!" He hissed "But I choose who looks after the two of you!" Thomas demanded, showing off his dominant side.

"No! We'll choose together!" Tessa corrected.

Thomas mumbled under his breath and took the stairs two at a time before disappearing down the hallway. Following behind him she found Thomas in the kitchen pouring himself some tea.

"It's not like we can't afford medical care." Tessa poked.

"That's not the point!" Thomas groaned.

"You're not a Dr, Thomas. You can't deliver the baby yourself!"

Thomas gave her a "You wanna bet" look, before pushing a cup of tea at her. Tessa blew on the liquid to cool it a bit before she sipped it.

"I was a Dr back in 1895," Thomas replied, scratching his chin in a thinking posture. "But sadly I'm not qualified for this modern day medicine."

Tessa stored that little bit of info in her brain, she refused to even argue against that statement or where to begin with comprehending it. 1895 was so long ago it was hard to believe the handsome lover in front of her was alive back then.

"I need to see a Dr and I need to start vitamins or something." Tessa pushed.

"Ya ya ya I heard you the first time!" He sighed irritated. "Find a female gynecologist to look after the two of you."

"No men?" Tessa questioned curiously.

Thomas glared at her shooting daggers from his eyes. "A female gynecologist," He repeated. "I don't want a strange male interfering with my lover and child."

"Your too possessive sometimes!" Tessa complained.

"Protective" he corrected raising his hand up and pointing his index finger at her. "We've been thru this before, Tessa."

Despite her only being barely pregnant Tessa's hormones and emotions were on a rollercoaster. She was exhausted all the time and ate like a pig. Tessa honestly didn't feel like arguing with Thomas. He was too damn pig-headed to ever drop something without winning.

"I'm fucking hungry!" She yelled, storming into the kitchen much to Thomas's amusement.   
He thought it was hilarious that she sent him out for sushi or burgers at 2 am. Part of her was suspicious that he was enjoying her subtle weight gain.

"Baby is not developing faster my Ass," She muttered under her breath while rooting thru the fridge.

Not only was her appetite increasing but so was her sex drive. Tessa suspects that if Thomas was human he'd definitely be walking funny. It seemed that every other hour Tessa got the urge to procreate which made no sense at all. Thomas was little to no help besides submitting to her urges, which made it worse.

"I can't figure out if I'm hungry or horny," Tessa complained.

Thomas glanced up from the couch and placed his cup of tea down on the coffee table. "I could always fuck you from behind while you eat something," Thomas suggested.

"Subtle, very subtle Thomas," Tessa smirked shaking her head. He was dead serious.

Tessa approached him slyly, hips swaying. Once again, sex wins. With Thomas sex always wins.

"Come to daddy." Thomas cooed, patting his lap.

Tessa straddled his lap and settled on him easily. Looping her arms around his neck she met him half ways for a kiss. Thomas's hands ran along her back and disappeared into the waistband of her sleeper pants, squeezing her bum-cheeks and sending her forward.

She gently rubbed herself on his already strained erection, teasing and taunting him. In response, Thomas gripped her hips and pushed up against her strengthening their contact.

"Take me to bed" she moaned, capturing his lips with hers.

"Gladly" he hissed lustfully.

Hooking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck Thomas picked her up easily and made his way to their bedroom. Tenderly he put her down on their bed falling between her legs.

His lips trailed their way down her neck as his hands worked in ridding her of her shirt. Easily the loose piece of fabric came off and was tossed somewhere to the side. Having her front exposed Thomas eagerly grasped both her breasts and suckled her nipples. Tessa arched her back and forced more into his eager mouth.

Growling lowly he moved down her body stopping at the hem of her pants. Hooking his fingers he pulled them down, following the material with his tongue, drawing a wet trail over her mound and planting sweet kisses on the inside of her thighs.

Discarding her pants in a similar carefree manner Thomas stood at the end of their bed and undressed quickly in front of her. Standing up proudly between his legs was the whole reason she was in this situation.

Grasping his manhood in his hands he pumped himself a few times before slinking back between her legs. Tessa raised her legs a little and got into position. Right now she wasn't interested in foreplay.

"Hurry up!" Tessa whined eagerly.

Thomas smirked and kissed her mouth. "Patients is a virtue." He cooed.

"I'm not religious!" Tessa huffed, grasping his hips and pulling him down onto her.

Thomas was amused by her bold need for him. He easily entered her in one movement causing Tessa to gasp out loud.

"Oh, you're nice a hot for daddy. So wet and smooth!" He murmured into her ear, thrusting hard.

"Right there" Tessa replied, angling her hips just right.

Thomas rested one leg on his shoulder while keeping the other around his hip. He was mindful of the baby in her womb, taking careful measures that he wasn't too rough.

Tessa could feel her deep tissues clutching around his hard shaft as he continued to push into her expertly.

"Cum for me" he whispered in her ear. "Cum on my cock. Cum hard for me!"

Tessa pushed on his chest stopping Thomas instantly. He reared up and waited for her to flip over. Placing a pillow under her tummy Tessa bent down and presented herself from behind. Wiggling her hips playfully at him she waited to be mounted.

Thomas rubbed her bum with his hands and smoothed them down between her legs. Gingerly he traced her swollen labia before pulling her apart and little and taking the careful detail of his property.

Glancing over her shoulder she watched him and hoped to hell he'd resume their lovemaking. For a little push forward Tessa wiggled her hips one last time.

"Fuck me." She finally stated.

"Vulgar mouth" he playfully chastised, smacking her left bum cheek before leaning forward and re-entering her from behind.

Clutching her hips he thrust into her softly at first only to gain momentum when he felt Tessa push back to meet his thrusts. Tessa moaned loudly rotating her hips around his member making sure that Thomas got the most pleasure.

Tessa felt him cup her sex from the side, easily finding her clit.

"Cum for me!" He pleaded. "I'm gonna cum!"

She could feel his uneasy movements behind her and her own peak coming. Tessa was about to cum when Thomas pulled away from her quickly and unexpectedly.

Confused she laid out on the bed and stared at the now vacant space where Thomas used to be. Did she do something wrong? Sitting upright she clutched at the blanket covering herself.

Scanning the room she noticed that Thomas's pants were missing as well as his shirt. How in the hell? She knew that he could be fast but not that fast! And where the hell did he go?!

Sitting on the edge of the bed she picked up her clothes and got re-dressed. Padding softly down the hallway she came to a halt and studied the open balcony door. The sheer drapes fluttered out the open doors drawing her attention.

Cautiously Tessa moved towards the doors and poked her head out the opening. Thomas was nowhere to be seen. Pushing herself forward she reached the balcony's rail. Gazing down she scanned desperately for any trace of where Thomas had gone.

The alley between the two buildings was dark and the little details at their height were hard to make out anything.

A whiff his cologne caught on a breeze drew her attention towards the water. Shuffling down the balcony a little more she leaned against the rail and looked down. Tessa caught a glimpse of what she thought was Thomas. And he was walking aggressively towards another man.

Oh Jesus, not again! Every fiber of her being dreaded another potential fight, and in the middle of a city. Protecting her child with a carefully placed hand Tessa backed up slowly and went back into their apartment, closing and locking the doors.

There was a "safe" spot that Thomas had told her about in his closet. Basically, it was a room hidden behind one of his clothes rack that no one but him and her knew about.

Tessa's motherly instinct told her to hide from danger as best she could, so she did. Settling in the comfortable little m nook Tessa closed the door hearing it lock on the outside.

Rubbing her tummy she prayed that Thomas would come back to them in one piece.


	9. Chapter 9

(2 months pregnant)

Tessa clutched Thomas's hand tightly as they watched the screen. Their little jelly bean had grown into a Twinkie. Mini hands and fingers were outlined delicately as the woman scanned over the image.

Shortly after their argument, Tessa had found a Dr they both agreed on. Thomas still wasn't entirely thrilled that he couldn't take care of her 100%

There was a look of pride on Thomas's face as he was able to finally view their child. A confirmation that yes, she was actually carrying his baby. Once the lady was done scanning her stomach Thomas took the towel and cleaned her off gently. Pulling down her shirt he smiled and winked.

"Everything looks good. Baby is developing nicely and on time." The ultrasound technician stated.

"There's only one, right?" Tessa asked.

"Yep. Just one."

"Thank god." Tessa sighed. Happy to learn her slight weight gain was from late night sushi binges and not due to another baby.

Thomas shot her a dirty look before pulling at his shirt and making sure it was resting flatly. As any man would be he was thrilled with the prospect of knocking her up twice at the same time. "Twins are ultra rare" he had gloated to her while rubbing her tummy.

Tessa couldn't handle two at the same time and she grimaced at the thought of what it would do to her body.

He helped her sit up and handed her purse, offering a hand to clutch as she jumped down from the table. The technician handed them an envelope with the photos and gave them another date to come back next month.

Subconsciously Tessa pulled her shirt down over her stomach and followed behind Thomas. There wasn't much of a bump you'd expect a woman to sport but her stomach had gotten a little soft. Tessa had gained about 10 pounds since she met Thomas. She wasn't exactly a shrinking violet before.

Although he constantly assured her that he was still attracted to her and she'd lose the weight after the baby, Tessa was finding it hard to accept.

"Do you think its a boy or girl?" Tessa asked, getting into the passenger seat.

Thomas settled behind the wheel and turned to her, he looked in deep, though. "I don't know love. I can't really sense anything other than that our child is healthy and growing."

Earlier Thomas had explained that he had a special bond with their child. He could sense when it was distressed, content or in trouble. Tessa wished that she had the same bond. So far all she knew was that their child apparently liked sushi, diet Pepsi and onion rings because that's what she was craving.

Grasping her hand with one, he used the other to steer the car thru traffic. Thomas had always been affectionate towards her but he was even more so now. Tessa felt like she had a 6'1 cat curled up at her side 24/7.

"I suppose we shouldn't do the nursery until we have a gender?" Tessa asked. Flashbacks of endless baby magazines danced in her mind as she remembered the hours they spent looking for ideas.

"You wanted to do a gender-based nursery so no. I couldn't even give you an educated guess right now." Thomas replied.

"When will you know?" Tessa pushed.

"I don't know." He sighed, biting his lower lip in concentration. Unfortunately, they got stuck in rush hour and he was agitated. "I've never done this before. I've only heard of the bond. I didn't know if it actually existed."

Tessa nodded her head, swearing under her breath as someone cut them off. Thomas growled and took a deep breath instead of using vulgar language. Tessa was happy he was trying to control his temper. As of lately he's been a volcano towards other people.

"Can the baby tell when we're making love?" She inquired seriously.

"What?!" Thomas replied completely taken back by her question. Really, it was a stupid thing to worry about. "I...I don't...no. I don't think so?" If it can it's not complaining." He exasperated "And I can't read it's thoughts, Tessa. We Don't hold conversations it's more of an indescribable gut feeling."

"Oh, ok," She replied.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Every once in a while, Tessa would hear Thomas mutter something angry under his breath as someone cut him off or they were moving too slowly.

"Next time we'll get a bloody chauffeur." Thomas groaned running a hand thru his hair. "This Is exactly why I don't like driving in the city."

"Well, you won't let me drive..." Tessa added.

"It's not your job to drive," Thomas replied, "Either I drive or I'll have someone drive you."

"Are you scared it'll put the baby in danger?"

"No. Our child is not fragile like human fetuses. You could fall down the stairs and avoid a miscarriage, god forbid." Thomas explained "They're not privy to disease or disorders either. Our young are bred to survive."

"That's good." Tessa smiled.

"That's why this ridiculous human interference with you and the child is unnecessary." Thomas barked lowly, glaring at her.

"You can't deliver the baby Thomas! And what about birth certificates and other documentation? The baby will need proof that it's alive and who we say it is!" Tessa snapped right back, protectively holding her child.

Thomas's lips were in a tight line as he glared at the windshield. She could see that his fingers were tightly clutching the wheel, knuckles white from blood loss and tight muscles.

"I would like to raise our child as a normal person for as long as possible and that includes school and other outside activities, with other human children," Tessa added.

"Well, it's not fucking Rapunzel! I'm not going to keep you and the child locked in a bloody tower! I just don't like humans mingling in things they have no business with!" Thomas shot back "And stop telling me I can't deliver our child because I can! I'm a very smart creature. I'll learn all the knowledge I need."

There was venom dripping from his words causing Tessa to clam up and allow him to continue to rant and rave.

"We have people in the governments that make documents for us! How the fucking hell do you think I've gone thru life for 320 years and been quite prosperous?!"

A look of shock came across his face and the atmosphere in the car changed right away. Tessa continued to rub her stomach and gazed at him, eyebrow raised. Every fiber in his body had loosened out and the steering wheel was no longer being strangled to death.

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm used to your outbursts," Tessa reassured him.

"Not you! The baby!" He scolded with irritation. "I was upsetting the baby."

"Oh, so it's ok to upset your lover but not the baby? That makes a lot of sense!"

Tessa took offense to his willingness to disrespect her but bowed down to their unborn child. He shouldn't be yelling at her either!

"No! That's not…oh geez. Listen, Tessa. I'm struggling to not lose complete control right now, ok? I've never been a father before and I'm being faced with so many new emotions." He reached out and grasped her hand, stroking his thumb over the top "I love you and I'm trying to find a solution that is best for you two."

Tessa took pause for longer than a moment. She didn't have the energy to argue with him anymore. Nodding her head in defeat she let him win the argument, for now. Tessa would be a first-time mom and having her non-doctor lover delivering the child was a bit unfathomable.

"Have you delivered babies before?" Tessa asked curiously.

"Yes. Back when I was a Dr in 1895 I delivered a few babies. And in barbaric conditions with unfathomable practices. No drugs, no clean hospital rooms and often without the tools we use now." Thomas told her. "But all the babies I delivered were born without complications or injuries. And they were human babies." He pulled into their parking spot, shut the engine off and turned to her. "Just, please let me do this. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Tessa replied shakily.

"Then let me take care of the baby and you. We can still do the ultrasound photos to see how our little one is progressing. But no doctors, no outside help." Thomas spoke soft, he sounded and looked completely drained and defeated.

Despite Tessa not wanting him to deliver the child she smiled and nodded her head. Reaching over she kissed his mouth, lingering her lips a little while longer. Perhaps in time Thomas could convince her that this was a smart idea.


	10. Chapter 10

(3 months pregnant)

"And you still don't know the gender for sure?" Tessa pouted, gazing at the adorable little pink tutu's on display.

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed rather irritated. "No Tess, I don't know if it'll be a girl or a boy. We're looking at teddy bears, teddy bears are unisex."

Tessa picked up the biggest one she could grab and playfully threatened to throw it at him. Sticking her tongue out at him she tossed the bear into the cart next to a few other dreary things. As a self-professed OCD freak, Tessa had issues with not preparing beforehand.

"I don't even look pregnant, I just look fat…" Tessa scowled.

"Isn't that a good thing? And stop it! You don't look fat at all. You look normal." Thomas scoffed, taking a quick glance at her body.

"When am I supposed to start showing anyways?"

"I read it's around 5 months or so depending on how your built. With those hips though I doubt you'd really show anyways." Thomas replied, placing a gender neutral painting in the cart.

Tessa grumbled under her breath and stretched, cracking her back. Showing or not she felt the little bundle of joy. It was a bloody miracle she got out of bed in the mornings.

Thomas had told her how their child would not only take the necessary nutrients from her body to grow but also her energy. The older the child got the more energy it'll need. Hence, why Thomas had stopped soliciting energy from her. Tessa missed that level of intimacy they shared.

As she continued to ask him little questions Tessa could tell that Thomas's attention was partially elsewhere. Trying to trace his eyesight she attempted to figure out what he was glaring at. While out in public Thomas had been testier, more volatile and prone to explode. It made her try and avoid outings with him.

"What are you glaring at?" Tessa finally asked him bluntly.

"There's a man over there staring at you," Thomas replied, annoyed.

"Thomas..." She sighed.

"I don't appreciate rude men thinking crude thoughts about my lover. Especially my pregnant lover." He hissed under his breath. His hostility pointed towards the man and not her.

"Oh, so you're a mind reader now?" Tessa asked, nibbling on the side of her thumb anxiously.

"Always" he responded casually with a slight smile.

"Well, that's just great! How long have you been reading my thoughts without permission?!"

"I haven't. I have more respect for you than that. Only certain circumstances would cause me to actively read your thoughts." Thomas defended blandly.

She didn't feel like arguing in the middle of a busy store so Tessa dropped the subject, turning her attention back to the wall art. Finding something similar to what Thomas picked out she went to turn to him only to see that Thomas had wandered off. Nervously scanning the surrounding area she tried to locate her brooding love.

Instead of finding Thomas confronting the man like she feared, Tessa found him bent over slightly looking at navy blue onesies and footie pajamas. Thomas looked rather interested in the boys clothes that it made her slightly suspicious.

"We're having a boy, aren't we?!" Tessa accused, standing beside him with her hands on her hips.

"What?…I don't know..." He exasperated, the navy blue onesie with an owl on it tossed into the cart. When he realized that Tessa wasn't impressed by his answer and wouldn't drop this so easily he sighed and found something other than her to look at. "Yes…I mean, I'm like 90% sure it's a boy."

"How long have you known?!"

"A week maybe? Seeing all this baby stuff just made my suspicions firmer." Thomas sighed. "I didn't want to say anything until I had complete proof."

A boy. They were going to have a son! Would he look like Thomas? Would he have the same personality as Thomas? Was a son what he wanted for a first born?

"Did you want a boy?" Tessa asked nervously, fidgeting with a rack of boys shirts.

"I want anything we create together," Thomas reassured her, leaning over and kissing her lips. "However, boys are often sought out for a first born, I don't particularly care either way. Did you want a boy?"

Selfishly she shook her head. Tessa was secretly hoping and praying for a little girl. A cute little thing she could dress up in pink and put ribbons in her hair. There weren't a lot of boys in her family so she didn't particularly know what to do with one.

"I wanted a girl," She confessed softly.

"Hopefully, the next one will be a girl. I don't have much control over that I'm afraid." Thomas apologized subtly.

"A boy is good!" She reassured him eagerly. "I'm just used to little girls, not boys."

"I'm used to nothing," Thomas replied "I didn't have a reason to hang around with babies or children. Can you imagine how alien this whole thing is for me?"

Carefully she stood back and watched Thomas pick the clothing for their son. He seemed to have a greater understanding as to what little boys should wear than her. Of course being a boy himself helped a lot with that department.

"Gender doesn't mean much when you go thru life presuming you'd never have a child of your own." Thomas spoke, his voice cracking a little. "If you'd never have summoned me, I'd never have found you and I'd never been gifted the one thing I really wanted."

"A child?"

"A family" he smiled "It's lonely being me. You and our son, you're both truly gifts. And I'm sorry if I come across as too possessive or too protective but I want to make sure what I ached for for all these years isn't snatched away from me because I know I'll never get a second change."

Tessa felt her eyes start to water and then the tears came. Damn pregnancy hormones. That was probably one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever said to her. If Tessa needed proof that her life had meaning Thomas was an example.

He stood there watching her sniffle and dry her eyes on her shirt. His face was mixed emotions. Finally, he embraced her gently in his warmth and kissed the side of her head.

"Let's get you home, momma." He cooed, stroking her lower back.

"Alright, daddy." She smiled into his shirt.

*

Tessa found herself laying on the couch while using Thomas as a pillow, her head in his lap. Yawning softly she stretched and watched as he clicked thru the channels. In the background, their cleaning lady unloaded the dishwasher while washing several loads of laundry.

"I think you're starting to form a bump actually." Thomas cooed, large hand running smoothly over her tummy.

"Yea?" She asked excitedly.

"Umm, Humm I can definitely see the definition when you're laying down."

Tessa rested her hand over his and smiled. Being just this close to him was putting her in the mood. Gazing up at him she spoke softly "Put me to bed, papa."

Thomas instantly froze and then dropped the remote knowing exactly what she meant. Tessa could feel his manhood stir instantly. He stood up and helped her to her feet. If it wasn't for the fact that the cleaning lady was present, Thomas would probably pick her up and run down the hall.

"I love it when you call me papa," He growled into her mouth, shutting their bedroom door with his foot. Thomas locked it for good measure. "Does my little girl have an itch that needs scratching?"

"Always" she panted into his mouth.

Thomas easily picked her up and gently deposited her on the bed. He fell between her slightly parted legs, nestling himself into a comfortable position. Tessa kissed him and ran her fingers thru his hair, lightly tugging at the curly locks.

They made short work of each other's clothes. Thomas falling back between her legs wasted no time in entering her wanton body. Soft calculating strokes filled her deeply with pleasure. Their lovemaking wasn't rough or rushed anymore. She suspected Thomas was mindful of the baby.

Placing her legs around his trim waist Tessa deepened his movements, helping slightly when she rotated her hips against him. Thomas gasped at the sudden connection and pressed his lips against hers. Tenderly stealing a kiss while Tessa ran her hands up his smooth back.

"Will you still make love to me when I'm big, fat and super pregnant?" Tessa moaned, rolling her hips with his.

"I'll make love to you till you tell me to go away." Thomas smiled, kissing her lightly.


	11. Chapter 11

(6 months pregnant)

 

Tessa lifted her shirt, turned sideways in the mirror and scowled. Releasing her shirt she looked at herself again to compare the difference. Wrinkling her nose she lifted her shirt once more and glared at her bare stomach.

Thomas stood beside her with an inquisitive look on his face, confused by her behavior.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I don't look pregnant. I look fat!" She scowled.

"You look pregnant" Thomas reassured her.

"I waddle!" She pointed out.

"Your 6 months pregnant. You can't expect to glide down the street like a ballerina." He stressed.

Tessa huffed, she knew that he was right but the adjustment was still difficult. Rubbing her tummy she waddled over to the bed and laid down. Their son was not only sucking the energy out of her but he was heavy she back hurt.

Thomas lay beside her, his strong hand gently rubbing her stomach, their son instantly reacting with a light kick.

He smiled and cooed in response, Tessa was convinced that their son could hear Thomas speaking to him.

"3 more months" he sighed with a small smile.

"I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore," Tessa added, stretching a little. Thomas kept his hand protectively on her stomach where their child rested peacefully.

"I bet" he sympathizes.

Their latest ultrasound showed his little face and body in detail. They already knew without seeing him in person that the baby had Thomas nose and lips. Something that he was ecstatic over. Tessa was just happy to have an image of him to mull over at night when she drank her tea, green tea with honey. The tea their child apparently craved.

All afternoon they had been going thru potential names for their little Mr. So far they had eliminated a football field lengths and compressed it down to about a dictionary.

"How about Milo?" Thomas suggested.

"Alistair?"

"No!" Thomas snapped "I knew an Alistair back in 1921 and he was a right prick!"

"Ok ok" she soothed "Alistair is out. Sebastian?"

"Baby doesn't like that name," Thomas informed her.

Making an annoyed sound she asked, "Well what does the baby want then?"

"Not Sebastian" Thomas smirked.

"Elliott?"

"I like that" Thomas agreed. "We can call him Eli for short."

"What about the last and middle name?" Tessa questioned.

"I'd like for him to take my last name which is Hiddleston."

"Agreed"

"I'd also like for him to have my name as a middle name, Thomas."

"Agreed" Tessa yawned, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Thomas leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly, cupping the side of her head and holding her in place.

The nursery was almost completed with the exception of a few custom made items they had to wait for. Tessa was still collecting baby clothes much to Thomas's distress. She didn't think he realized how much laundry a baby goes thru in a day.

On the bedside table, a few medical books lie idly by waiting for Thomas to pick them back up. They were constant reminders that in 3 more months Tom will be delivering their son in the bathroom of their apartment.

Despite Tessa agreeing to this many months ago she still had reservations. Tom was smart and he was a doctor a long time ago but did she really trust him to deliver their baby?

What about medical supplies or an epidural?

"Honey" she addressed softly "About having the baby..."

"Umm?" He cooed

"Are you sure, like really really sure, you want to deliver the baby by yourself?" Tessa asked as gently as possible.

"Yes, I'm really really sure," Thomas told her. "Do you not have faith that I'll perform well? Incubus have a high level of intelligence. We retain information and file it away for life." He added "I could read a medical book on surgery, go into a hospital and perform from memory. No one would be any wiser."

Thomas was smart. Tessa wasn't going to deny that fact. The amount of information Tom could rattle off about a subject he's passionate about blew her mind. But this was her baby, her first born. Tessa's motherly instinct to protect their son was probably a lot higher then perhaps her second or third.

"Tessa, I'd never do anything to jeopardize the safety of Eli. You have to remember this is my first offspring as well." Tom soothed, taking liberty and reading her mind. "If you'd like I can have another person present. One that's actually a modern doctor."

Nodding her head she took a deep breath, relieved that he was so willing to compromise. Normally Thomas would argue with her over such matters.

"I thought you wanted no outside interference?" Tessa questioned.

"I don't. But sometimes I have to compromise and it just so happens I have a friend like me who specializes in modern medicine. He'll help us deliver Eli." Tom explained.

"Like...you?" Tessa asked tentatively.

"Umm Humm, an incubus," He confirmed.

"But I thought you hated the idea of another male incubus around me." She protested a little.

Thomas took a deep sigh pinched the bridge of his nose and replied "Yes, that would be the case normally but I know him. He's not a threat or a stranger."

"I see, will I meet him before I go into labor?"

"Don't be daft. Of course, you will!" Tom reassured her.

Silently mulling over his answer Tessa relaxed into the bed. Thomas's hands were rubbing soothing circles over her belly. Their son, in response, kicked at his hand lightly. When she looked down it appeared Thomas was playing a game with him. A wide smile was plastered on his face and his eyes sparkled.

"Having fun are we?" Tessa smiled, adjusting herself against the pillows.

"Always" Thomas chuckled "Our son is trying to kick my hand but I keep moving it. He's getting irritated actually."

Tessa couldn't say she was in pain but it was certainly an odd feeling having something kick you from the inside. When he moved positions in her womb it was even stranger. The first time Eli rolled over Tessa was so stunned she couldn't do anything until the shock wore off. Which was awkward seeing how they were in a store at the time.

"He's smart," She commented.

"Very" Tom cooed, leaning forward and kissing her belly softly.

"He's going to he big, isn't he?" She asked Tom.

"Oh, I'd say he's definitely going to be a hardy little guy."

The actual giving birth part is the only phase in this pregnancy that Tessa feared. Her hips were wide enough to accommodate the birth but she was fairly tight down there and the idea of Eli ripping her open was terrifying.

"It's not going to be difficult, is it?" Tessa nervously inquired.

"No more difficult than any other birth," Tom reassured her. "Eli wants out, he's not going to linger for very long when you're in labor. In fact, it won't surprise me if he's a bit early."

That was a bit of a relief. Maybe she'll have the textbook perfect labor that woman dream about. Two or three big pushes and he's out screaming at the world. Ya right. Tessa isn't that lucky. She'll probably be in excruciating pain for a few hours while she's torn open from the inside out. A visual that made her shiver.


	12. Chapter 12

(8 months pregnant)

There was no denying it now. Tessa looked 100% pregnant. Gone was the soft puppy fat she had initially gained, replaced by a firm cute baby bump.

Rubbing her stomach affectionately Tessa sat on the couch and listened to Thomas's conversation with the man that's supposed to help them. A month ago she had briefly met the man but now he was here for an extended period of time.

Benedict, or Ben as he liked to be called, was probably as old as Thomas and just as stubborn. He was the second incubus male she's actually met and so far they've both been mule headed. Tessa sincerely hoped Eli wouldn't inherit that trait.

Tessa made Ben show her physical proof of his medical degree. He produced the framed piece of paper and even showed her where he worked and his office. Convinced that he was, in fact, the real deal she agreed to let him help her.

Grimacing slightly she adjusted herself on the couch. Two sets of eyes eagerly watched her, waiting for her to ask for the help of some kind.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked concerned.

"Yes, he's just rolling around like usual," She replied, padding her belly.

"Ah," Ben replied, "He's restless."

"Always"

"That boy gonna take off running before he walks." Thomas mused, a proud smile on his face.

"Seeing how it's your boy, that won't surprise me in the least," Ben answered.

The two men went back to talking while she continued to ponder life. In less than a month she"ll has an actual human being (sort of) that she'll be responsible for. Tessa had always been an overly mature responsible person but even this worried her.

Could she handle getting up every 2-4 hours when the baby cried? What about temper tantrums and the actual teaching of basic things. Potty training and manners, how to dress and other things.

What happens if she turns out to be a crap mother and the baby dies? Despite Thomas assuring her, it was impossible for Eli to die it still bothered her immensely. She would lose it if she went to check on him and he wasn't breathing.

"Sleep at this point is very important," Ben told her. "If your having difficulties getting comfortable or falling asleep let me know and I can help you."

"Alright, thanks." She smiled.

"I know he's very active right now but if he starts to move a lot more inform us. It may be a sign that he's about ready to come out." Ben added. "Our young sometimes come early. It's not unusual for them to be a month or half a month early."

Oh great. Now she had that to worry about on top of everything else. Her elevated stress level must have upset Eli because he kicked her rather hard in the bladder. Muttering her apologizes she rubbed the approximate spot where he rested.

"How many babies have you delivered?" Tessa asked him.

"Human or demon?" Ben counter asked.

Internally she cringed at the word "demon" even though that's technically what Thomas was, a demon. A sexy, sexy demon.

"Both" she replied.

"About a hundred human babies and five demons, six if we're counting Eli."

"Five?" She asked

"Yes but that's over a 50 year time period and only for the people that I know," Ben explained "I can assure you what Thomas has said is true, Eli is rare and your compatibility with Thomas is ultra rare. You being a human female and all."

For some strange reason, that actually made her feel happy. She already knew that what she and Thomas had been special but that just solidified it for her.

"What's the difference between a human birth and a demon birth?" Tessa inquired.

"Nothing really. I'd say time, in general, is a big factor. Human babies were taken anywhere from 2 to 20+ hours of labor. Our young won't take that long. You'll be lucky if your labor lasts a few hours."

"That's a relief." Tessa sighed "I've never had a baby before and it actually scares the hell out of me."

Ben and Thomas gave her a sympathetic look. She was sure that Thomas was just as scared as she was. After all, Tessa is his lover and the mother of his son. He's never gone thru this before either. Watching her struggle must be horrible.

"I'm not going to lie to you, any live birth is painful. I have the necessary drugs on me to help make you more comfortable." Ben explained, his handsome features softened a bit.

"What about after?" Tessa asked, fidgeting nervously with a ring that Thomas had given her.

Thomas and Ben exchanged a few looks that Tessa didn't like very much. They were acting like there was something she shouldn't know. As it is Tessa was already worried about her womanhood being torn up.

"You'll be in pain, yes," Ben confirmed finally. He looked as if he were choosing his words very carefully. "More than likely you'll need a few stitches down there, you'll be sore and raw."

"Oh my god!" She sighed, a voice indicating that she was clearly in distress.

Thomas came over to her, sitting beside her and embracing her gently. "Don't worry, Ben and I will be here to look after you and Eli."

"I have no young of my own." Ben spoke, a hint if sadness in his voice "But I have looked after them before, my fatherly instinct is strong." This made her incredibly sad for him. Tessa could tell that Ben would be a great father and unlike Thomas he move then likely won't ever have that opportunity.

She kept forgetting that they could read her mind. A slight hesitation to Thomas's proposal crossed her mind because that was her first born. Tessa didn't just want to hand him over to anyone.

"I trust you both," Tessa told them truthfully. "Now help me up I want to go lay down for a bit."

Tessa held her arms up and eagerly waiting for Thomas to hoist her up. Oh, she couldn't wait to not be pregnant any longer. At least, then she can get back up on her own and Tessa could see her feet!

Standing she fixed her shirt before paddling down the hallway and towards their bedroom. Ben and Thomas followed her and made sure she laid down all right.

"I'm gonna check your tummy and see where exactly Eli is resting," Ben told her.

Nesting against the pillows she lifted her shirt to rest right under her breasts. Ben gently brushed his fingers along her pubic line, pressing and feeling along the way. Thomas watched him very carefully, a subtly warning growl escape his throat. Ben looked at him and, for the most part, ignored it.

"Yeah, he's not gotten into position right now," Ben confirmed. "He's resting on his left side, lengthwise to your hips." Ben took Thomas's hand and placed it on her stomach. He moved Thomas's fingers so that he could feel Eli too. "That's his back right there," Ben explained.

"Oh" Thomas smiled, his eyes bright and shiny.

"His head is buried a little deeper on your right side," Ben added, "Which is to be expected seeing how it's the most vulnerable part of him."

"He'll come head first?" Thomas asked.

"More than likely. If he was reversed I'd be a bit concerned." Ben replied.

"I have to pee!" Tessa complained. All that poking and prodding make her have to pee.

"Here" Thomas smiled, helping her back up.

"Thank you!" She replied in a hurried voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Tessa gives birth. 
> 
> I've not had a baby IRL but I have a general knowledge of this stuff. If it's wrong, I'm sorry in advance. I hope it's not offensive to anyone that's actually had a baby.

"You're doing so good!" Thomas praised.

"Get away from me!" Tessa snapped as another contraction ripped thru her body.

The pain was indescribable. She felt like she was being torn apart in six different directions while being set on fire and stomped on. Tessa couldn't tell if she wanted to puke, punch someone (mainly Thomas since he got her in this mess) or cry.

Thomas didn't get away from her he simply stepped back a little so she could breathe a little better. Ben had known the moment she started to "Nest" that the baby would be coming soon.

True to their word Eli was about half a month early from her projected due date. At the moment, she was still in bed with Thomas curled up around her. His hands rested protectively on her trembling tummy, his face nuzzled into the nape of her next. Ben sat on the floor in front if her watching Tessa like a hawk.

Ever since she went into labor Ben had grown about ten times more protective than he had been before. He was getting up simultaneously and patrolling their territory. Ben was also more vocal in growling and generally showing his distaste with other residences in the building making noise.

Tessa nor Thomas felt threatened. In fact, she was actually reassured immensely by Ben's behavior. She knew that there were two strong makes to protect her if a rogue incubus decided to make an appearance.

Another wave of pain crashed throughout her body causing Tessa to cry out in pain again. Ben explained that he can't give her the epidural until she's ready to start pushing.

"I know sweetheart" Ben sympathetically cooed, reaching his hand out and rubbing her arm. "In a little while, I'll check and see if you're dilated."

Thomas and Ben had decided that when it came time to push they'd move her to the bathroom. There they had a large walk-in shower. The description of blood and after birth made Tessa physically nauseous. It was easier to clean up in a shower than a mattress.

Moving onto her back Tessa braces herself for another shock-wave. Gripping the sheets she ground her hips down and began to push. Thomas and Ben both were momentarily stunned. Clearly they weren't expecting her to be at this phase of the labor after 4 hours.

"Baby don't push," Thomas told her.

"Not until we're in the bathroom!" Ben added, getting up.

Thomas grabbed her bridal style and another wave of pain crashed over her causing Tessa to howl out in pain. It sounded like she was being murdered. Thomas kissed the side of her head and put her on the shower floor. Much to her distress Thomas scooted in behind her and draped her legs over his, spreading her legs open.

Ben joined them with a needle and gloves on. He crouched between her legs and checked to see how along she was.

"Close" Ben stated "Tess, upon the next contraction I want you to push, alright? I'm going to administer the epidural."

Thomas helped move her onto her side as Ben searched for the right spot along her spine. He gave a short warning before inserting the needle deeply into her back. Slowly she lost feeling from her belly button down. There was still pain but it was significantly lessened.

She was repositioned back between Thomas's legs. His hands cupped her tummy protectively and he helped support her when she went to push.

"Good girl, push push!" He encouraged.

Tessa arched her back against his first chest and pushed as hard as she could. Wiggling her hips Tessa tried to work Eli out of her body.

"Oh god!" She cried "I'm so tired!" Her voice was somewhere between a wail and a pathetic sob.

"I know sweetheart." Thomas sympathized.

Ben awkwardly pulled her apart to see how dilated she was. "Not much longer. A few good pushes and Eli will be crowning."

"Breath in, breath out." Thomas softly spoke, rubbing her stomach. "Easy, in and out."

Tessa calmed herself thru breathing and braced herself for another contraction. Squeezing her eyes shut she gritted her teeth and pushed down hard. She felt Eli move down towards her entrance. The feeling was something she had never felt before.

Feeling light headed Tessa fell back against Thomas. He kissed the side of her neck and started muttering language in his native tongue.

"One more push" Ben encouraged.

"No" she murmured, defeated "I'm too tired and sore!"

"I know love but your gonna have to push whether you like it or not," Ben replied. "One more big push!"

Ben was right. Whether she wanted to or not her body decided that she needed to push. Physically exhausted Tessa cried and pushed. This time, she knew that Eli was coming. The unique feeling of being split open and the sound of her vagina tearing overwhelmed her.

"Get him out, get him out!" She cried, panic-stricken and terrified.

Thomas and Ben exchanged a look before Thomas hugged her close to his body. "Relax, it's ok! Eli's just about out. Ben's just adjusting his shoulders!" Thomas tried to ease her.

"Thomas, if you wish to view the birth of your son I suggest you come now!" Ben announced.

She felt Thomas move out from behind her, her back resting against the cool tile. Crouching down beside Ben Thomas watched anxiously as more and more of Eli became visible.

"One last push!" Ben told her.

"Oh my god he's absolutely beautiful!" Thomas cried.

Tessa pushed one last time and the sounds of a baby broke the silence. Slumping against the wall she tried to catch her breath. Her stomach felt oddly empty and her womanhood was a little wide for her liking.

Ben grabbed a towel and cleaned Eli off before placing him on her chest. For the first time, Tessa was able to look into Eli's eyes. He gazed at her, his crying slowing down a little. Thomas, crying lightly himself, came to rest beside her admiring their son. Gently he reached out and brushed some drying curls back on his head.

"He looks exactly like you!" Tessa spoke, her voice full of emotion.

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen besides you!" He commented, brushing his tears back.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, daddy?" Ben asked, holding up some medical scissors.

Thomas reluctantly moved away from them as he took the scissors and cut where Ben had shown him. Tessa offered her breast to Eli and he eagerly latched on, sucking for the first time. Exhausted she yawned and cradled her little one to her chest as he fed.

"After he's done feeding I have to give him a proper cleaning and take his states down." Ben spoke, setting about to clean up around them.

Thomas took a warm wet towel from Ben and started to clean Tessa off.

When Eli had his fill he moved his head off to the side. Thomas gently picked him up and cradled him to his chest, disappearing with Ben to the bathroom counter. A scale normally used to weigh newborns rested there. Carefully she watched them as Ben wrote down his findings and Thomas cooed over their son.

Ben continued to examine Eli as Thomas helped her back up and to their bed. Gently she placed her bum down on a thick towel. A tender kiss brushed her forehead before he went back into the bathroom with Ben.

Tessa felt her eyes slowly droop as the exhaustion caught up with her. Thomas came back with Eli all cleaned off and wrapped up in a fluffy blanket.

"Here you go, momma!" Thomas cooed, priming with pride.

Tessa held the young infant in her arms, pushing the material away from his face a bit to get a better look. He had a head full of thin ginger curls, Thomas's pout, and blue eyes. He adorned her nose, ears and Cupid shaped face. All in all, Elijah was the most beautiful baby she's ever seen.

"His official weight is 9lbs 10ounces," Ben announced, sitting beside Thomas and looking over the baby with paternal fondness. "And he's 10inches long."

"Holy shit" she muttered to herself.

"That's a big healthy boy," Ben added with a smirk. "His reflexes, vision, and sense of feeling are all perfect. 10 toes and 10 little fingers."

"So he's perfectly healthy?"

"Yes of course," Ben reassured her.

"He's not crying, though," Tessa asked, confused.

"He has no need," Thomas spoke. "He's content. And besides, I think he has your disposition."

"That's good!" Tessa yawned, eyes drooping again.

"Here, you sleep for a bit momma. Ben and I will look after Eli." Thomas offered, easily taking possession of his baby son.

"Wake me up if he needs to feed," Tessa told them.

"As you wish," Ben reassured her.


	14. Chapter 14

Tessa woke a few hours later a little rested but still in pain. Ben had given her a few pills and she was waiting for them to kick in.

Eli was fed once more, her little piglet draining both breasts easily. With a full tummy, he rested on his back beside her on his fluffy blanket. Thomas had changed his diaper already before she woke. Smiling down at him she turned to her side and grabbed the TV remote.

Ben and Thomas sat in the living room available whenever she called for them.

Playfully she wiggled her finger out in front of Eli and he grasped it with surprising accuracy. A tight little grip for such a small thing. Eli in return smiled and giggled a little.

"Your so beautiful!" She praised in a sing-song voice "Yes you are! And you know it, don't you!"

Tickling his little bare tummy she made a goofy face and hot another little giggle put of him. Tessa had read a lot of baby books and watched online baby classes. Eli appeared to be remarkably strong and advanced for only being a couple hours old. His attention and concentration were amazing.

Eli's little arms moved up and went to grab for her hand once more. Lowering it Tessa watched in complete fascination as he grasped the side of her hand and brought it down to his mouth, sucking it.

Laughing she let him suckle her hand a little before taking it back. Picking up a pacifier Tessa popped the rubber nipple into his mouth. Eli clamped down on it. Once he realized he couldn't draw milk from it, he gave her a sour look and spat it out. Tessa was worried that he'd start crying. Instead, he moved his head and glanced at the TV.

Now that did bother her. Eli's full attention was on the cartoon playing. If she didn't know any better Eli was actually watching and comprehending the show.

"Thomas!" She called out, her voice full of concern.

Eli continued to watch the cartoon pig bounce around on the TV screen. Every once in a while, he would make a noise or two.

"What?! What is it?!" He called running into the room with Ben behind him.

Tessa pointed to Eli happily watching the cartoon. Thomas and Ben both followed her finger and observed the same thing she was.

Both men rested on the bed, Eli in the middle while she was at the head. Ben gently rubbed Eli's tummy with the back of his hand drawing the infants attention away from the TV. Curiously Eli looked up at both men almost like he was trying to remember who they were.

"Our young are very smart. Their brains are more developed than an average human infant." Ben explained. "Although physically he looks his age mentally he's around 6 months."

"He's a tough little guy too," Thomas added, affectionately gazing down at his baby boy "He's stronger and his body is much more durable than a human baby."

"So he can understand what I'm saying?" Tessa asked.

"Yes of course to a certain degree. Instinctively he knows what's happening between the two of you." Ben replied, making a loving kissy face down at Eli. In return, he smiled and made a little babbly-coo.

It broke her heart that Ben could never be a father. The way he so lovingly looked down at Eli was precious. She just knew that he'd be an amazing father. It was a shame shouldn't have a baby with Ben. At least, then he'd have a chance at fatherhood.

Both men looked up at her at the same time. Ben looked stunned while Thomas glared slightly at her. Shit. They could hear what she was thinking. Well, this was awkward.

Eli looked over at his daddy and made a little sound. Tom's attention was diverted instantly to his son. Smiling he allowed the baby to grasp his finger.

"Hello handsome!" He cooed softly "And to think, you were born on the first day of the Winter Solstice, my little prince."

With the commotion of having Eli early Tessa completely forgot about that! Beaming with pride she curiously wondered if Eli did this on purpose. Clearly how Ben and Thomas talked about Eli's birth date and the tie with the solstice meant something to incubus.

"Is that important?" Tessa asked curiously, picking up Eli as he had begun to fuss. Unabashedly she exposed her breast and offered it to Eli.

Feeding her baby she padded his back lightly and waited for them to answer. Thomas got a sly look, rubbing the back of his neck he finally explained: "Well...back when paganism was more popular our kind would...ugh...take advantage of the human bodies on offering."

Tessa gave him a dirty look. That was it?! They'd have an orgy of sex and energy sharing?!

"Are you serious!" Tessa snapped "And our baby represents what?! A sex orgy!"

"There's more to it than that." Thomas defended "It has a lot to do with our history."

"Its also when we're at our strongest, the most powerful," Ben explained.

"Well let's not tell Eli about the sex part until he's 18," Tessa told them seriously.

Ben commented casually at how much of an appetite Elijah had as she switched breasts, holding him with one arm while covering her freed breast.

"Little piglet." Tessa smiled.

"Well, he is a big boy." Thomas gloated.

Elijah fell asleep while nursing. Gently she took her breast back and held him to her chest before putting him down in the bassinet beside the bed. The moment she lost contact with him Elijah started to cry and fuss.

Picking him back up the babies cries silenced and he began to relax. Laying back against the headboard she rested Eli on her chest.

Rubbing his bare back she lulled him back to sleep. Instantly he closed his eyes and yawned softly. Stretching a little he clutched at her shirt and promptly fell asleep.

"He's certainly fussy about where he sleeps," Tessa commented.

"Well, he's a newborn, love." Thomas smiled. "He seeks comfort with his mother. He's not invincible, he still feels vulnerability."

Tessa pushed him up a little so that his head rested on her shoulder while she supported him with her arms. Turning her head to the side she softly kissed his pudgy cheek. Eli cooed and moved his mouth a little, falling asleep.

Ben and Thomas rested on either side of her, guarding her and Eli protectively. It was within Thomas's nature to be on guard seeing how this was his baby but she was surprised that Ben took this much care.

Feeling rather sleepy she closed her eyes, Thomas covering both her and Eli with his warm fuzzy blanket. Tessa felt Thomas and Ben both lean into her, Thomas resting his head next to hers while Ben just inched closer and slumped down a bit.

Comfortable she quickly joined Eli in his little lap, the painkillers finally kicking in. Yes, life was perfect right now and she doubted anything could go wrong.

"I love you so much." Thomas murmured "You and Eli. You both make up my heart.


	15. Authors Note

I edited this entire mess so hopefully it's more ignitable then before. For future readers, your luck. For past readers - I'm sorry. I am hopefully going to write a part 2 for the story if enough people are interested.


End file.
